Pure Morning
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Eine geheimnisvolle Macht ergreift Besitz von Squall und Cifer und macht sie zu Verbündeten im Kampf gegen alles, was sich ihnen und der ultimativen Macht in den Weg stellt. Mord und Totschlag, juhu! FINISHED
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Gehört wie immer alles Squaresoft...  
  
  
  
Pure Morning  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Blut. Überall Blut. Er konnte nichts erkennen, das Blut lief ihm die Stirn herunter und benetzte seine Augen. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber es half nichts, dadurch wurde sein Blick nur noch verschwommener. Er fühlte, wie langsam das Leben aus seinem Körper wich. Die Gunblade in seiner Hand wurde immer schwerer, sein Atem ging immer schneller. Stoßweise, keuchend. Bald nur noch ein Röcheln. Er sank auf die Knie. Spürte den Schmerz nicht, als spitzes Metall sich in sein Fleisch bohrte. Er fühlte überhaupt nichts mehr. Alles verschwamm zu einem undefinierbaren Gemisch aus Zeit und Raum, aus Farben, Stimmen, Geräuschen...   
Lachen.   
Ein unmenschliches, metallisches Lächeln erfüllte seine Ohren. Es war so ein unangenehmer Ton, dass er sich die Ohren zuhalten wollte. Aber er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Seine Arme sanken kraftlos auf den Boden, von ganz weit her vernahm er vage das Klirren seiner Gunblade wahr, die irgendwo, einige Meter von ihm entfernt, zu Boden gefallen war. Wo er sich befand, was passierte, das alles nahm er nur schattenhaft wahr. In einem letzten Versuch, den Kampf gegen den Tod zu gewinnen, riss er ruckartig die Augen auf. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte, wie er sich aufbäumte, wie alles in ihm, jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers, sich wehrte. Er hatte keine Chance. Sein Oberkörper fiel nach vorn, und sein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Etwas zerrte an ihm. Drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er erneut, die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einem ihm schier ewig erscheinenden Moment bewältigte er es. Was er sah, ließ ihn erschauern. Eine furchterregende Fratze starrte ihn an, mit einem diabolischen Lachen im Gesicht, das Lachen eines Triumphierenden. Die Fratze verwandelte sich in einen dunklen Schatten. Schließlich blickte er in die Leere. Die Angst, die er verspürte, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher. Aus der unheimlichen Leere bildete sich plötzlich eine Gestalt. Ein liebliches Gesicht sah auf ihn hinunter. Ein Gesicht, dass er nur allzu gut kannte. Und liebte. Rinoa...  
Sie lächelte. Warm, beruhigend, beinahe aufmunternd. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch er konnte sie nicht hören. Sie lächelte wieder. Unaufhörlich. Wärme durchfuhr ihn... Ihr Gesicht verschwand, als sie sich zu ihm herunter beugte. Er blinzelte noch ein paar Mal. Aber sie war verschwunden, und aus ihrem lieblichen Gesicht formte sich wieder diese grauenvolle Fratze, die höhnisch auf ihn herabsah. Wie aus dem Nichts nahm die Leere, das Dunkel, das ihn umgab, eine Gestalt an. Die Gestalt eines Dämons... eines Teufels... einer Hexe?   
Squall war, als ob er über seinem eigenen Körper schwebte. Als ob er das alles nur träumte, nur als unbeteiligter Zuschauer an dieser Szenerie teilnahm. Er konnte sich selbst sehen, wie er leblos am Boden lag, mit dieser Schreckensgestalt über ihm, die die Hände ausbreitete und den Mund aufmachte, um einen gellenden Schrei auszustoßen, der so furchterregend war, dass sich jede Faser seines Körpers dagegen sträubte. Doch dann sah er sie lächeln. Sie rief seinen Namen. Erst fragend, zurückhaltend, dann fordernd, ängstlich, regelrecht panisch. "Squall!"  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Squall! Squall!" Rinoa schüttelte ihn. Er war schweißgetränkt und warf sich hin und her. All ihre Versuche, ihn zu wecken, schlugen fehl - er schlief wie ein Toter. "Squall!", rief sie erneut und rüttelte noch kräftiger an ihm. Sie schluckte verzweifelt. "Wach doch auf!"  
Er riss die Augen auf. Er sprang auf und blickte sich panisch um. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er realisierte, wo er sich befand und dass er nur geträumt hatte. Er keuchte so stark, dass sein Brustkorb schmerzte, als ob ihm eine Tonne Blei darauf läge. Als er sah, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer befand, mit Rinoa, die neben ihm im Bett saß, ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht. Was war das nur für ein Traum gewesen? Es war doch so lange her, dass sie Artemisia besiegt hatten, und nie war er deshalb so traumatisiert gewesen. Noch nie hatte er so intensiv geträumt, dass er die Schmerzen, die ihm im Traum widerfahren waren, wirklich hatte fühlen können... Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
"Squall, ganz ruhig", sprach Rinoa auf ihn ein und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter. "Es war nur ein Traum... Ich bin ja bei dir."  
Er nickte fast unmerklich. "Ich hatte einen... furchtbaren Alptraum", keuchte er.  
"Ich weiß. Aber es ist vorbei. Hab keine Angst."  
Plötzlich kam er sich regelrecht albern vor. Rinoa sagte ihm, er solle keine Angst haben. Sie wäre ja bei ihm. Sie, die in den wirklich extremen Situationen stets hilflos und auf ihn angewiesen war. Es kam ihm so absurd vor. Aber schließlich drohte ja keine echte Gefahr, es war ja nur ein Traum...  
Er begann, ruhiger zu atmen. Rinoa kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und deckte ihn zu. Es war noch stockfinster draußen, gerade nach Mitternacht. Squall war sich sicher, dass er trotzdem keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde.  
  
  
  
Das heiße Wasser wirkte Wunder. Squall begann, sich langsam besser zu fühlen, als er unter der Dusche stand. Er hatte tatsächlich nicht mehr geschlafen. Viel zu sehr hatten sich die Bilder seines Traumes in seinen Gedanken eingebrannt. Er war kein Mensch, der aufgrund eines Traumes dermaßen überreagieren würde, er war eher ein Rationalist durch und durch... nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Traum ihm so sehr zusetzen würde. Zwar hatte er schon immer Alpträume gehabt, seit seiner Kindheit, seit Ellione das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte... doch das waren andere Träume. Träume vom Verlassensein, von Einsamkeit, von innerer Leere und Gefühlskälte. Aber darüber war er hinweg. Ja, er hatte sich tatsächlich sehr verändert, seit Rinoa ihm damals in Timber begegnet war... Er glaubte, mit allem fertig zu werden, nach dem sie Seite an Seite gegen Artemisia gekämpft hatten. Und nun dieser Traum. Er war so... echt gewesen.   
Er schwor sich, mit niemandem weiter darüber zu reden. Zwar war er sich sicher, dass mehr hinter diesem Traum steckte, aber die anderen würden ihn wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären. Und ihm Urlaub ans Herz legen. Vermutlich hatten sie recht, wenn sie sagten, dass er sich mal eine Atempause gönnen sollte... Seit dem Kampf gegen Artemisia hatte er unentwegt gearbeitet, war in der Welt herumgereist, um den Ruhm und die Ehre für ihren glorreichen Triumph entgegenzunehmen, er war fast permanent unterwegs gewesen. Die letzte Nacht war die erste, die er nach einer langen Reise wieder in seinem eigenen Bett im Garden verbracht hatte.   
Er war wirklich urlaubsreif. Langsam versuchte er, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich einfach nur überlastet war, und ihm seine Nerven einen Streich gespielt hätten...  
  
Er blickte in den Spiegel. Kein besonders guter Anblick, wie er selbstkritisch fand. Seine Narbe wollte und wollte nicht verheilen. Rinoa wies ihn immer lachend darauf hin, wenn er mal wieder unwillkürlich ein miesmutiges Gesicht machte und die Stirn kraus zog. "So wird deine Narbe nie heilen", sagte sie ihm dann immer mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollem Blick.   
Seine Augen waren von unschönen Schatten unterlegt. Seine Haut wirkte fahl, die Wangen waren eingefallen, und seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem schmalen, verbissenen Ausdruck gebildet.   
Er drehte sich um und sah über seine Schulter hinweg in den Spiegel. Er hatte abgenommen, war noch dünner als zuvor schon. Im Grunde bestand er nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was Rinoa eigentlich an ihm fand....  
  
Da sah er es. Er musste zweimal hinschauen, um das kleine, ovale Mal zu erkennen, dass sich an seinem linken Schulterblatt befand. Er trat einen Schritt rückwärts auf den Spiegel zu und sah genauer hin. Dieses Mal... es war vorher nicht da gewesen... Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Hatte er schon Halluzinationen?   
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war das Mal immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Squall stutzte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er nie ein solches Mal gehabt hatte. Es sah auch nicht aus wie ein Muttermal, es hatte eine merkwürdige Form, beinahe wie ein... Zeichen...   
Er wurde noch blasser. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
Squall wurde von einem energischen Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Squall?", hörte er Rinoas Stimme dumpf durch die Tür klingen. "Kommst du da heute noch raus, oder soll ich allein frühstücken gehen?"  
"Ich komme gleich, Schatz", sagte er mechanisch und starrte fassungslos auf das seltsame Zeichen auf seinem Schulterblatt. "Noch eine Minute."  
  
  
  
Rinoa biss genüsslich in ein Marmeladenbrötchen und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Die Sonne schien ihr durch das Fenster der Cafeteria warm auf den Rücken, und sie seufzte wohlig. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass ihr Freund heute morgen sehr einsilbig war und sie kaum ansah, aber sie dachte sich nichts dabei. Squall war eben Squall. Aber das würde sie ihm schon noch abgewöhnen, diese Teilnahmslosigkeit.  
"Was hältst du davon", fragte sie kauend, "wenn wir zwei uns etwas Urlaub gönnen? Hm?"  
Squall nickte und starrte durch sie hindurch.  
"Komm schon... du siehst aus, als ob du Freizeit brauchst!". Sie würde so schnell nicht locker lassen. Aber Squall hatte sich längst seinem Schicksal ergeben. "Klar", nickte er. "Urlaub, das klingt gut."  
Rinoa vergaß vor Überraschung glatt das Kauen. Hatte er etwa gerade zugestimmt? Ohne weitere Einwände? Das war nun wirklich etwas Neues...  
"Fein", meinte sie dann scheinbar desinteressiert. In Wirklichkeit jedoch schlug ihr Herz Purzelbäume in der Aussicht auf ein paar nette, erholsame Tage zu zweit, nur sie, kein Garden, keine Verpflichtungen und keine anderen Menschen, die ständig um sie herumscharwenzelten... Was könnte es schöneres für ein frisch verliebtes Paar geben?  
"Was hältst du von Dollet?", fragte Rinoa. "Ich würde lieber in eine Kleinstadt fahren, als nach Esthar oder Deling City..."  
"Centra", meinte Squall, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, wie er ausgerechnet auf Centra kam. Es war ihm einfach so eingefallen, und bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er es schon gesagt.  
Rinoa sah ihn verwundert an. "Wieso ausgerechnet Centra?"  
Squall stocherte appetitlos in seinem Essen. Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte: "Es war nur so eine Idee..."  
"Na gut", meinte Rinoa fröhlich. Auch wenn ihr Centra nicht wirklich so zusagte, weil es dort ihrer Ansicht nach gähnend langweilig war, so war sie doch ziemlich froh, dass Squall von sich aus mal einen Vorschlag gemacht hatte. Sonst war sie immer diejenige, die die Initiative ergriffen hatte, und er war derjenige, der sich dem widerspruchslos fügte. Anfangs hatte sie damit kein Problem gehabt, war sogar froh gewesen, dass er ihr die meisten Entscheidungen überließ, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, freute sie es, dass er auch einmal einen Vorschlag machte.  
"Und was machen wir in Centra? Edeas Waisenhaus besuchen?"  
"Ja", antwortete Squall. "Ich möchte sehen, wie weit sie und Cid es wieder hergerichtet haben. Und ich möchte gerne... Mutters altes Haus wiedersehen."  
Rinoa nickte verständnisvoll. Nachdem Squall von Laguna erfahren hatte, dass er der Sohn von Raine und Laguna war, hatte er nie wieder ein Wort über Raine, Winhill und die Vergangenheit verloren. Nun war es an der Zeit, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen.  
"Ich werde alles vorbereiten, dann können wir morgen gleich los, was meinst du?"  
Squall sah sie überrascht an. "Morgen schon?"  
Rinoa nickte eifrig. "Je früher, desto besser. Nicht, dass du es dir noch anders überlegst." Schelmisch fuchtelte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum, um ihm wenigstens den Ansatz eines Lächelns zu entlocken. Aber auch das schlug fehl. Außer einem gelangweilten Kopfnicken zeigte er keine Reaktion. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Ungefähr zum gleichen Zeitpunkt saß Selphie auf einem Geländer im Schulhof und ließ fröhlich die Beine baumeln, während sie leise ein Lied vor sich hin summte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte ihr Gesicht der wärmenden Morgensonne zu, als sie plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter berührte. Sie schrak zusammen, legte sich die Hand auf das pochende Herz, ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihr. Sofort schämte sie sich, dass sie sich so erschrocken hatte, als sie sah, wer sie da aus ihren Tagträumereien gerissen hatte.   
Irvine trat vor sie und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. "Guten Morgen, schöne Frau", grüßte er. In einer etwas zu theatralischen Szene nahm er seinen Hut vom Kopf und verbeugte sich vor ihr, die rechte Hand auf den Rücken gelegt, ganz Gentleman. Selphie sprang etwas umständlich vom Geländer hinunter und strahlte ihn fröhlich an. "Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!"  
Das sollte eigentlich vorwurfsvoll klingen, aber Selphie konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Sie spürte, dass sie ein wenig errötete, als Irvine sie lächelnd taxierte, so als ob er irgendetwas bestimmtes in ihren Augen zu lesen versuchte. Selphie mochte es nicht so gern, wenn er sie auf diese Weise, so forschend, ansah. Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm... ob er ahnte, dass sie ihn sehr gern hatte? Mehr, als in einer "normalen" Freundschaft der Fall war?  
Scheinbar unbekümmert hakte sie sich ihm unter, und die beiden spazierten langsam über den Schulhof, unterhielten sich über dies und jenes, der übliche Small Talk eben, so wie sie es jeden Tag taten. Selphie hoffte, dass der Junge in dem unverwechselbaren Cowboy-Outfit nicht merkte, wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Als er sie fragte, warum sie eigentlich schon so früh auf den Beinen war, hatte sie salopp geantwortet, dass sie einfach Lust hatte, etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen und das angenehme Frühlingswetter zu genießen. Außerdem konnte sie zur Zeit sowieso nicht richtig schlafen, plapperte sie munter, und im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihr loses Mundwerk, denn Irvine sah sie fragend an. "Warum denn nicht? Hast du Kummer, kleine Sefie?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte fröhlich. "Neeeeein, warum soll iiiiiich denn Kummer haben?", fragte sie und dehnte die Vokale dabei übertriebener als sonst. Irvine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Selphie war wirklich süß. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste... aber er würde es nie fertig bringen, ihr zu sagen, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht mehr nur rein freundschaftlicher Natur waren. Ihre Freundschaft war ihm zu wichtig, als dass er sie aufs Spiel setzen würde, indem er ihr gestand, wie es wirklich um seine Zuneigung zu ihr aussah. Vielleicht würde sie nur darüber lachen - er glaubte zwar trotz ihrer oberflächlichen Unbekümmertheit nicht, dass sie das tun würde, aber man konnte nie wissen... und selbst er, Irvine, der Womanizer, bekam weiche Knie, wenn es um ehrliche, tiefe Gefühle ging. Natürlich war er schon mit allen möglichen Mädchen ausgegangen, mit einigen von ihnen war er sogar noch weiter gegangen, als er sich das bei Selphie je würde träumen lassen, aber bei ihr war das anders. Sie war zu kostbar, um mit ihr zu spielen. Und so lange er sich selbst noch nicht über seine Gefühle im Klaren war, würde er auch Selphie nichts davon sagen.   
  
  
Quistis Trepe war eine zufriedene Frau. Lächelnd schritt sie in die Cafeteria, hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit strahlenden, wasserblauen Augen schlenderte sie auf einen der Tische zu, an dem sie ihre besten Freunde entdeckt hatte.   
Es war schon auf eine Art seltsam, dass ihre Vertrauten vor kurzem noch ihre Schüler waren. Rinoa und Irvine waren sogar immer noch in einer ihrer Klassen; sie bereiteten sich momentan darauf vor, in den SeeD-Rang aufgenommen zu werden.  
Aber obwohl Quistis nur ein bis zwei Jahre älter war als die meisten Schüler der Oberstufe, wirkte sie doch sehr viel erwachsener und reifer. Die junge Frau hatte ihren Weg gemacht. Sie war eine angesehene Person im Balamb Garden, intellektuell, fürsorglich, ja fast mütterlich, selbstbewusst und dazu ausnehmend attraktiv.   
Nach dem Hexenkrieg hatte Cid sie quasi als letzte Amtshandlung wieder in den Rang einer Ausbilderin erhoben, bevor er den Garden unter Squalls Aufsicht gestellt hatte. Cid selbst lebte mittlerweile mit seiner Ehefrau Edea wieder in ihrem alten Waisenhaus. Sie waren eifrig damit beschäftigt, das verfallene Haus wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Es sollte weiterhin als Waisenhaus dienen, sobald es neu eingerichtet und die gröbsten Schäden behoben waren. Natürlich war es noch sehr viel Arbeit, das Haus war schließlich fast eine Ruine, aber es war Edeas Traum gewesen, das Haus neu aufzubauen und den Waisenkindern wieder ein Zuhause zu geben.   
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Tag wünsche ich euch!", rief Quistis dem Grüppchen junger Leute zu, das sich um einen Tisch in der Ecke, auf dem Berge von Hotdogs und Milchshakes thronten, versammelt hatte.   
Irvine tippte mit zwei Fingern an seinen Cowboyhut, den ihm daraufhin Selphie wortlos entriss, um ihn sich selbst mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Kopf zu setzen. Irvine quittierte dies mit einem gespielt empörten Gesichtsausdruck. Quistis nahm neben Rinoa platz und seufzte zufrieden.  
Irvine sah sie fragend an. "So gut gelaunt heute, Ausbilderin Trepe?", fragte er mit einem spöttelnden Unterton.  
"Jawohl!", antwortete sie beschwingt lächelnd und grinste vielsagend in die Runde. "Ich habe eine positive Ankündigung zu machen."  
Auf neugierige Reaktionen hoffend, sah sie von einem zum anderen. Die erwarteten Begeisterungsstürme blieben jedoch aus. Selphie spielte mit Irvines Hut, Irvine selbst beobachtete sie verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln, Squall und Rinoa schienen gerade mal wieder nicht auf dieser Welt zu weilen, und Xell biss herzhaft in seinen fünften Hotdog, ohne seine Ausbilderin eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Quistis zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. "Wie ich sehe, brennt ihr alle darauf, zu erfahren, worum es sich dabei handelt." Sie seufzte. "Nichtsdestotrotz Kinder - es ist Zeit für die grauenvolle Wahrheit." Sie hatte heute fantastische Laune, und die würde sie sich sicher nicht verderben lassen.  
"Oh je, Quistie, womit willst du uns jetzt schon wieder malträtieren?", fragte Irvine desinteressiert. "Schreiben wir eine Klausur über das Liebesleben der Beißkäfer?"  
Quistis warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Nein, Cowboy. Es gibt eine Party."  
"Paaaaarty!", rief Selphie sofort begeistert aus und klatschte in die Hände, woraufhin sie ein lobendes Lächeln von Quistis erntete.  
"Na, das sind ja wirklich mal gute Neuigkeiten", meldete sich Rinoa zu Wort, "der Garden hatte schon soooo lange kein richtig schönes Fest mehr!" Sie wandte sich an Squall, der zusammengesunken in seinem Stuhl saß und keine Reaktion zeigte. "Aber Squall und ich werden leider nicht dabei sein können."  
Quistis hob fragend die Augenbrauen, und Rinoa ließ sich nicht lange um eine Erklärung bitten. "Wir fahren morgen nach Centra! Nicht wahr, Squall?"  
Der Angesprochene zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern. "Ja.", gab er knapp zurück.  
Rinoa seufzte resigniert und rollte mit den Augen. Er war schon den ganzen Tag so eigenartig - still, nachdenklich, in sich gekehrt. Gut, das war eben seine Art, aber seit sie zusammen waren, war er lange nicht mehr so still und unnahbar gewesen. Der Squall, der jetzt neben ihr saß, war nicht ihr Squall. Sie versuchte, seinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen, doch erfolglos. Nun gut, dann würde sie eben später mit ihm darüber reden, unter vier Augen...  
  
"Okay! Was ist denn der Anlass?", fragte Selphie mit großen Augen.   
"Ich bin enttäuscht von euch", seufzte Quistis und schüttelte ungläubig den hübschen Kopf, "ich dachte, ihr wüsstet es. Es ist der fünfzehnte Jahrestag der Gründung unseres Gardens! Wir feiern ein Jubiläum!"  
Xell verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem mittlerweile sechsten Hotdog und hustete, "Muss denn das sein? Wir hatten doch gerade erst das Frühlingsfest..." Er war ganz und gar nicht angetan von der Idee, von Miss Übereifrig, Selphie, wieder zum Dekorieren der Aula verdonnert zu werden...  
Quistis klemmte ihr Clipbord unter den Arm und stand vom Tisch auf. "Ja Xell, es muss sein. Und das ist doch wohl ein guter Grund, um ein riesiges Fest auszurichten, oder nicht? Ihr dürft mir alle bei der Ausrichtung helfen!"  
Ein alles andere als begeistertes Raunen machte die Runde. Nur Squall und Rinoa hielten sich zurück, beide im Grunde mehr als froh, dass sie morgen ihre Reise antreten würden und somit nicht an den Festvorbereitungen teilnehmen "mussten"...  
  
Quistis stöhnte. "Ich weiß, es ist etwas kurzfristig. Aber da bald die Ferien beginnen und viele Schüler dann nicht hier sein werden, und nach den Ferien sofort neue Einsätze kommen, müssen wir eben etwas improvisieren. Aber wenn alle mit anpacken, dürfte es kein Problem werden, denke ich!"  
Xell winkte widerwillig ab. "Schon gut, Boss! Hauptsache, es gibt genug Essen!"  
Quistis zog ärgerlich eine Augenbraue hoch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stolzierte aus der Cafeteria. Das würde sie ihnen irgendwie heimzahlen, das schwor sie sich insgeheim. Sie lächelte überlegen und dachte, was für eine undankbare Bagage das doch war.   
Doch natürlich würde sie ihre heimliche Drohung nicht wahrmachen. Stattdessen wollte sie sich mit dem Festivalkomitee zusammensetzen und eine ordentliche Party aufziehen, wie es sie im Balamb Garden lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte.   
  
"Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich sehr froh, dass wir nicht bei dieser Party sein müssen", verkündete Rinoa später, als sie mit Squall beim Packen ihrer Koffer für die Reise nach Centra war. Er nickte nur.   
"Ich weiß, es ist Selphie und Quistis gegenüber nicht fair, aber..." Und so plapperte sie sorglos weiter. Squall jedoch hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu, nickte nur hier und da und murmelte an und zu einsilbige Antworten. Rinoa bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr Freund die ganze Zeit angestrengt über etwas nachdachte und überhaupt nicht bei der Sache war. Gedankenversunken nahm er einen Stapel Kleidung aus seinem Schrank und warf ihn in den geöffneten Koffer, der auf seinem Bett lag. Als Rinoa plötzlich merkwürdig still war, hob er den Blick und sah sie fragend an. Sie stand ihm gegenüber und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Ein tadelnder Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht.  
"Was ist, Rinoa?", fragte er und wich ihrem Blick aus.   
"Ich verstehe dich nicht, Squall! Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Du scheinst überhaupt nicht bei der Sache zu sein!"  
"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er verwirrt.  
Rinoa zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich bin doch nicht so dumm, dass ich nicht merke, wenn du verstimmt bist. Außerdem hast du gerade einen Stapel von mindestens zehn Hosen eingepackt, und ich frage mich, wozu du die für eine einwöchige Reise nach Centra brauchst."  
Er sah auf den Koffer. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte einfach wahllos zugegriffen und nicht darauf geachtet, was er überhaupt eingepackt hatte. Doch statt den ohnehin überflüssigen Versuch zu unternehmen, ihr von seinem Traum und seiner morgendlichen Entdeckung des Males auf seinem Rücken zu erzählen, setzte er einen Unschuldsblick auf und meinte lapidar: "Ich bin eben ein Mann. Wir Männer können solche Dinge eben nicht so gut. Würdest du...?"  
Rinoa war sofort beschwichtigt. "Natürlich. Lass mich das nur machen!", rief sie fröhlich und machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit.  
Squall trat zurück und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Er schloss die Augen, doch alles begann sich zu drehen. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich mal wieder in seinem Kopf. Plötzlich, völlig unvermittelt, musste er an Ellione denken. Die Szene wiederholte sich wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf. Ein kleiner Junge, der im Regen vor dem Waisenhaus steht und weint, weil seine geliebte Ell verschwunden war. Verschwunden, aus seinem Leben gerissen. Sie war ihm weggenommen worden. Das liebste, was er hatte, war ihm einfach so entrissen worden.   
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und ging auf Rinoa zu. Er umarmte sie von hinten und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Atmete ihren süßen Duft ein. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Rinoa", murmelte er in ihr Haar, das wie eine Frühlingswiese duftete. Doch sie lachte nur. "Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm um. Während sie ihm sanft über die Wange strich und ihm tief in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Dass irgend etwas vollkommen Besitz von seinen Gedanken genommen hatte und dass er sich große Sorgen um irgend etwas machte, von dem sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Doch sie würde ihn nicht ausfragen. Wenn er reden wollte, würde er das von sich aus tun, er würde sich jedoch nicht dazu zwingen lassen. So schwieg sie und küsste ihn sanft. "Du wirst mich doch nicht verlieren", flüsterte sie dann und schmiegte sich an ihn. Squall zuckte zusammen, als sie ihm über den Rücken strich, genau über die Stelle, an der er am Morgen dieses Zeichen entdeckt hatte, aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.   
"Ruh dich etwas aus", sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. "Ich mach das schon." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Das leise, stetige Summen der Antriebswerke machte Squall ganz schläfrig. Er saß im Pilotensitz und ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Er hatte die Ragnarok auf Auto-Pilot geschaltet, da er sich in seiner momentanen Verfassung nicht zutraute, die Maschine selbst sicher bis nach Centra zu fliegen.  
Rinoa saß im Sitz neben ihm und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie schwelgte in Erinnerungen an das erste Mal, dass die beiden in diesem Luftschiff gesessen hatten. Damals hatte Squall sie gerettet, als sie verloren und allein durchs Weltall glitt, und hatte das erste einen Hauch von Zuneigung zu ihr gezeigt, indem er sie nicht von sich stieß, als sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Damit hatte eigentlich alles erst richtig angefangen. Sie überlegte, wie es wohl mit ihnen weitergegangen wäre, und ob die beiden sich jemals angenähert hätten, wenn sie nicht damals den ersten Schritt gewagt hätte.  
Sie spielte gelangweilt mit ihren Fingernägeln, als Squall sich in seinem Sitz aufrichtete und die Stirn kraus zog. "Wir sind gleich da", sagte er knapp und gab den Landungsbefehl in die Tastatur vor ihm ein.  
Wenig später setzte die Ragnarok sanft auf dem Centra-Kontinent auf, nicht weit von Edeas altem Waisenhaus entfernt. Die beiden begaben sich aus der Ragnarok. Draußen atmete Rinoa erst einmal durch. Die Luft hier war ganz anders als in Balamb, schwül, als ob es bald ein Gewitter geben würde. Und wie auf Kommando zuckten am Horizont die ersten Blitze, während sich der Himmel in kürzester Zeit grau färbte.  
"Gehen wir", schlug Rinoa vor. "Bevor wir noch in den Regen kommen.  
  
Die beiden staunten, als sie dem Waisenhaus näher kamen. Cid und Edea hatten es fast vollständig renoviert, die blütenweiße Fassade bildete einen unwirklich anmutenden Kontrast zum immer dunkler werdenden Himmel.   
Als sie beim Haus angekommen waren, wurden sie bereits von Edea empfangen. Sie stand auf der Treppe und hatte die Hände gefaltet. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Erstaunen über den unerwarteten Besuch. Als Cid die Ragnarok am Himmel gesehen hatte, war sie sofort aufgesprungen und nervös aus dem Haus gelaufen. Sie hatte Squall nicht erwartet; er hatte zwar irgendwann einmal einen Besuch versprochen, doch so ein Spontanbesuch war eigentlich nicht das, was Edea sich darunter vorgestellt hatte. Außerdem passte das nicht zu Squall. Aber seit er mit Rinoa zusammen war, war er eben nicht mehr der Alte... und darüber war Edea im Grunde genommen mehr als froh.  
  
"Kinder!", rief sie und lief auf die beiden zu. Rinoa war zwar nicht im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, doch Edea sah sie ebenso als eins ihrer "Kinder" an wie die anderen.  
Sie umarmte Squall herzlich, und dann wandte sie sich Rinoa zu, um sie ebenfalls mit einer innigen Umarmung zu begrüßen.   
"Was für eine Überraschung!", freute sich Edea. Squall lächelte sie liebevoll an. Seine Mama war wunderschön wie eh und je. Der Neuaufbau des Waisenhauses und alle damit verbundenen Sorgen und jeglicher Stress schienen keine Spuren in ihrem jugendlichen Gesicht hinterlassen zu haben.   
"Gehen wir schnell rein", schlug sie vor. "Es wird jeden Moment beginnen, zu regnen. Und kaum hatte sie das gesagt, fielen auch schon die ersten, dicken Regentropfen auf die sonst so trockene Erde in dieser Gegend. Squall und Rinoa folgten ihr schweigend ins Haus. Edea schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und stellte sich vor sie in den Flur. Sie rang mit sich, war unschlüssig, wie sie es sagen sollte... doch sie musste Squall und Rinoa eine Mitteilung machen, bevor sie weiter in das Haus hineingingen und unvorbereitet auf ihn trafen.   
Sie zögerte nicht länger. Leise begann sie "Squall, Rinoa... Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr hier seid... aber bevor wir weitergehen, muss ich euch noch etwas sagen." Sie überlegte kurz, doch dann entschied sie, dass es das Beste sei, wenn sie es rundheraus sagte. "Cifer ist hier im Haus."  
Squall und Rinoa tauschten ungläubige Blicke. Squall sagte nichts, doch Rinoa hob sofort die Stimme. "Cifer? Was um alles in der Welt..."  
"Schhh", machte Edea. "Er schläft gerade. Aber nun kommt herein, ich erkläre euch gleich alles."  
Widerspruchslos folgten sie Edea in ein kleines Nebenzimmer, das sie und Cid sich als gemütliches Wohnzimmer eingerichtet hatten. Cid saß in einem bequemen Sessel und hatte den Kopf in eine Ausgabe der Centra News vertieft. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel die Ankömmlinge hereinkommen sah, sprang er so ruckartig auf, dass die Zeitung auf den Boden fiel, und kam mit einem fröhlichen Lachen im Gesicht auf Squall und Rinoa zugelaufen. "Ich habe mich also doch nicht verguckt!" Er begrüßte Squall mit einem kräftigen Händedruck und betrachtete Rinoa ausgiebig, während er ihr einen leichten Handkuss gab. Squall rollte mit den Augen. Dieser Mann war manchmal unmöglich!  
  
Unsicher sah Rinoa sich im Zimmer um, während sie an dem von Edea frisch zubereiteten Tee nippte. Der Dampf stieg ihr in die Nase, und sie schloss die Augen.   
Draußen gewitterte es nun ziemlich heftig, der Regen war in Hagel übergegangen. Es war ein ungemütliches Wetter, doch hier drin war es angenehm warm und heimelig.  
Cid saß ihr und Squall gegenüber in seinem Sessel, die Zeitung auf seinem Schoß, und rauchte gemütlich Pfeife. Das Lächeln schien nicht aus seinem Gesicht weichen zu wollen. Seitdem Squall und Rinoa vor einer halben Stunde angekommen waren, hatte er bestimmt zehn Mal versichert, wie froh und glücklich er sei, die beiden in seinem und Edeas neu aufgebauten Haus begrüßen zu dürfen. Er erklärte ihnen, dass noch nicht alles fertig sei und noch einige kleine Schönheitsfehler ausgebessert werden müssen, zum Beispiel war das Dach noch an einigen Stellen undicht, aber sobald alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht war, würden sie die ersten Kinder hier im Haus aufnehmen, und wie sehr er sich darauf freute, dass bald wieder fröhliches Kinderlachen hier ertönen würde.   
Edea saß etwas abseits von ihnen und lächelte nur, sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht viel geredet. Rinoa war nicht entgangen, dass sich Edeas Stirn manchmal in Falten legte oder ihr Blick nachdenklich wurde, nur für kurze Momente, wenn sie glaubte, dass die anderen drei ins Gespräch vertieft waren und nicht auf sie achteten.  
  
"Edea..." sagte sie dann leise und sah die hübsche, schwarzhaarige Frau forschend an. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie ihre Frage nach Cifer formulieren sollte. Dabei brannte ihr diese Frage unter den Nägeln, seit sein Name das erste Mal hier im Haus gefallen war. Niemand hatte nach dem Kampf gegen Artemisia ein Lebenszeichen von Cifer erhalten. Viele hatten angenommen, er sei tot. Andere waren sich sicher, der Junge hätte sich irgendwo, weit weg von Balamb, ein neues Leben in aller Bescheidenheit aufgebaut, niemand hatte je wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Mit der Zeit war er einfach in Vergessenheit geraten. Anfangs hatte sie noch oft mit Squall über ihn geredet, doch auch das war irgendwann immer weniger geworden, und schließlich hatten beide den blonden Hexenritter aus ihren Gedanken gestrichen.  
"Ich weiß schon, Rinoa", winkte Edea ab. "Es geht um Cifer?"  
Rinoa nickte. Squall räusperte sich. Er fühlte sich noch unwohler als zuvor.   
Edea seufzte leise. "Das ist nicht einfach zu erklären, Rinoa."  
"Ich möchte es aber gern wissen", antwortete sie und beobachtete Squall verstohlen, doch er zeigte keine missbilligende Regung, er zeigte überhaupt keine Empfindung. Genauso gut hätte Rinoa Edea nach dem Wetter fragen können. Es schien ihn weder zu verwundern noch überhaupt zu interessieren.  
"Es war vor ein paar Tagen", begann Edea. Sie senkte den Kopf, um den beiden jungen Leuten nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Eigentlich bestand kein Grund, sich so unbehaglich zu fühlen, wenn sie von Cifer sprach, aber wenn es um die Vergangenheit ging, war sie selbst noch immer so gebrandmarkt, es fiel ihr so schwer, endlich damit abzuschließen, was damals passiert war. Damals, als sie unter dem Einfluss von Artemisia gestanden und Cifer ihr Hexenritter gewesen war.  
"Ich fand ihn am Strand, ganz hier in der Nähe. Er lag am Ufer und bewegte sich nicht. Seine Kleider waren durchnässt und blutgetränkt." Sie stockte kurz. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er dort schon gelegen hat und wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen ist. Er hat seitdem nicht geredet. Cid hat ihn hierher gebracht. Seitdem liegt er in seinem Zimmer. Die meiste Zeit schläft er. Er weigert sich, etwas zu essen, und redet kein Wort. Und seine Augen... sie sind so leer. Es ist beinahe so, als ob er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern kann, was passiert ist, und wer wir sind..."  
Squall rieb sich die Augen. Er verstand so gut wie nichts von dem, was Mama ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. Das alles kam ihm äußerst merkwürdig vor. Warum war Cifer an den Strand gespült worden? Unter welchen Umständen war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Doch er wusste auch, dass er keine Antwort erwarten könnte. Edea und Cid schienen ebenso ratlos zu sein wie er selbst.   
"Und er hat wirklich nichts gesagt? Kein Wort?", fragte Rinoa.  
"Kein Wort", bestätigte Edea.   
"Darf ich... ihn sehen?"  
Squall sah sie überrascht an, als sie diese Bitte ausgesprochen hatte. Ein dumpfes Gefühl pochte in ihm, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum - es war keine Eifersucht, dazu hatte er keinen Grund. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihn eigentlich auch sehen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut...", wollte Edea Widerspruch erheben, doch Cid kam ihr zuvor. "Geht nur", sagte er. "Aber weckt ihn nicht."  
Edea warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. "Ich weiß nicht, ob..." Aber dann schwieg sie. Sie verstand, was ihr Mann damit bezweckte. Vielleicht würde Cifer, wenn er die beiden erblickte, reden. Falls er wirklich das Gedächtnis verloren hatte, würde das vielleicht helfen, ihn wieder zu seinen Erinnerungen zu verhelfen.  
"Kommt", forderte Edea das Paar auf. Sie erhob sich und gab ihnen mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie ihr folgen sollten.  
  
  
  
Mit einem fröhlichen Lied auf den Lippen und massenhaft Dekorationsmaterial in den Armen, stürmte Selphie in den Schulsaal. Sie hatte als Vorsitzende des Schulfestkomitees die Aufgabe, das Fest auszurichten und von vorn bis hinten durchzuplanen. Es steckte ganz schön viel Verantwortung dahinter, aber Selphie konnte damit locker umgehen. Es machte ihr einen Heidenspaß, die anderen Helfer herumzukommandieren, aber sie meinte es nicht böse. Und Selphie konnte sowieso niemand wirklich böse sein.  
Außer Selphie befanden sich lediglich noch Shou und Niida in der Aula. Niida, der Technik-Freak, war eifrig damit beschäftigt, die Musikanlage aufzubauen und zu verkabeln, Shou stand auf einer Leiter und knüpfte eine Girlande an den Kronleuchter.  
"Das wird luuuuuustig!", rief Selphie. Sie freute sich schon den ganzen Tag auf die große Feier am Abend. "Auch wenn es ganz schön viel zu tuuuun gibt! Puh!" Das kleine, dunkelhaarige Mädchen stellte den Karton mit den Girlanden ab und ließ erschöpft die Arme hängen. "Hoffentlich wissen die Schüler unsere harte Arbeit zu schätzen", sagte sie, und Shou entgegnete: "Ganz sicher. Nur schade, dass wir hinterher wieder den Dreck wegmachen dürfen, und das vollkommen gratis." Sie seufzte übertrieben.  
"Mir ist irgendwie nicht mehr nach Feiern zumute", sagte Quistis, die gerade hereingekommen war. Selphie drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte: "Warum denn nicht, Quistis? Du warst doch sooooo begeistert!? Es wird ein schönes Fest werden... und du wirst auch deinen Spaß haben!"  
"Und du wirst diesmal sicher auch einen Tänzer finden!", gab Niida seinen Senf dazu, worauf Quistis ihn böse anfunkelte. "Was soll dass bitte heißen?"  
Niida wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. "Äh, so hab ich das nicht..."  
Selphie kicherte. "Hilfst du uns beim Schmücken, Quistis?", unterbrach sie Niida und strahlte die blonde Ausbilderin hoffnungsvoll an.   
"Ich muss zurück in die Klasse", entschuldigte sie sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Selphie ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich versteh euch manchmal nicht", sagte sie zu niemandem Bestimmten.   
Irvine, der die ganze Zeit als stiller Beobachter neben Niida gehockt und den Kabelsalat der Musikanlage untersucht hatte, trat auf sie zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. "Wird schon, Sefie.", tröstete er, doch sie sah noch betretener aus als vorher. "Nur schade, dass Squall und Rinoa nicht daaaa sind", sagte sie. Irvine nickte zustimmend. "Na ja, aber Squall sieht in letzter Zeit sowieso ziemlich fertig aus, ein bisschen Urlaub wird im sicher nicht schaden."  
"Ob sie gerade bei Mama sind?", fragte Selphie beiläufig, während sie halb in einem Karton mit Girlanden versank.   
"Vielleicht, Sefie." Irvine rückte seinen Hut zurecht und lächelte breit. Das Mädchen in dem unverkennbaren quietschgelben Kleid erwiderte sein Lachen bereitwillig, und Irvine dachte bei sich, dass es ein schöner Abend werden würde. Er sah es schon vor sich - er und Selphie tanzend unter dem Sternenhimmel... 


	4. Kapitel 4

A/N: So, hier ist Kapitel vier. Es ist nicht besonders gut...aber es kann nur besser werden. Ab jetzt wird's spannend *g*   
Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht so etwas über Cifer schreiben, schließlich ist er mein Lieblingschar, aber das hat sich so ergeben. Einer muss ja der Böse sein. ^^ Aber keine Sorge, es geht noch weiter und einige Dinge werden am Ende ganz anders sein, als sie an diesem Punkt aussehen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)   
  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Er lag auf einem Bett, den Kopf von ihnen abgewandt, sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Eine warme Decke war bis zu seinem Kinn hochgezogen. Seine linke Hand ruhte neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen. Ab und zu zuckte er leicht, fast unmerklich. Er scheint wieder Albträume zu haben, dachte Edea sorgenvoll. Jede Nacht war es das gleich mit ihm. Er wand sich im Schlaf, warf sich hin und her und murmelte ab und an unverständliche Worte, jede Nacht aufs Neue...   
Edea hatte gehofft, er könne nun etwas ruhiger schlafen, nachdem sie ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht hatte, doch es schien wieder loszugehen. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war angsterfüllt.  
Rinoa trat näher an das Bett heran, Squall hingegen blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Szene taten- und ratlos. Noch immer wollte er unbedingt wissen, wie Cifer hierher gekommen war - und warum.  
Mit einigem Argwohn beobachtete er, wie Rinoa sanft über sein blondes Haar strich, das nun etwas länger war als zuvor. Er hoffte innerlich, dass Edea sie davon abhalten würde, seinen Rivalen so zu vertraulich, beinahe zärtlich, zu berühren, doch Edea tat nichts. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt, als ob sie fröstelte, und den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Draußen tobte noch immer ein orkanartiger Sturm, der an den Fensterläden rüttelte.  
Cifer bewegte sich. Rinoa zog schnell die Hand zurück und sah erschrocken zu Edea, die sich noch immer nicht rührte.   
Er bewegte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und schlug die Augen auf. Zu Rinoas Entsetzen war das leuchtende Blau seiner Augen einer dunklen, schattigen Farbe gewichen. Es schien, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
"Geht jetzt besser", sagte Edea kühl und wies auf die Tür. "Er braucht Ruhe."  
Squall bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, und ebenso wenig Rinoa, die wie gebannt in Cifers entsetzlich ausdruckslosen Augen sah.  
"Mmmh.." machte er. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier. "Mmh..."  
"Cifer", kam es tonlos von Rinoa. "Mein Gott..."   
"Ri...noa?", antwortete er fragend, als würde er sich nicht genau an sie erinnern können. "Bist du es... Rinoa?"  
"Cifer", wiederholte sie nur. Edea trat auf sie zu und stellte sich neben sie. Vorsichtig legte sie der bestürzten Rinoa eine Hand auf den Rücken. Es war das erste Mal, dass Cifer etwas gesagt hatte, dass er seine Umgebung überhaupt wahrzunehmen schien...  
Cifer schloss die müden Augen. "Rinoa... es ist... wie in meinem Traum... genau wie... in..."  
Squall fühlte sich zusehends unwohler. Das fremde, doch bohrende Gefühl der Eifersucht stieg in ihm auf, Eifersucht, weil er wusste, dass Rinoa und Cifer einmal, auch wenn es lange her war und nur kurz gedauert hatte, ein Paar gewesen waren. So, wie sie Cifer jetzt ansah, hätte man vermuten können, sie würde noch immer diese... Gefühle für ihn haben. In ihren Augen lag Furcht, Sorge, Mitgefühl... und... Warmherzigkeit... genau das war es, was er nicht verstand, was er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Er selbst hegte keinen Groll mehr gegen Cifer, aber plötzlich war es, als wäre die Vergangenheit wieder präsent. Das behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Rinoa blickte so vertraut auf seinen ehemaligen Rivalen, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.  
Edea hingegen war tief bestürzt. Also war ihre Annahme, dass er unter grauenvollen Albträumen litt, nicht falsch gewesen... Sie hatte es gewusst, aber doch gehofft, sie würde sich irren. Viel mehr als das, was oberflächlich zu bemerken war, steckte dahinter...  
Cifer versuchte, nach Rinoas Hand zu greifen. Sein Blick war leer und klagend. Er schien ganz und gar nicht mehr der stolze, selbstbewusste Soldat von früher zu sein, der sich für den Größten und Besten hielt und dem nichts trotzen konnte. Rinoa reichte ihm ihre Hand und streichelte seine sanft. Sein Griff war schwach, doch er hielt ihre Hand so fest er konnte und schloss mit einem müden Lächeln die Augen.  
"Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte Edea erneut, diesmal entschiedener. Sie trat zur Tür und hielt sie auf, eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung, ihrer Mahnung Folge zu leisten.  
Rinoa löste ihre Hand aus Cifers und richtete sich wieder auf. Verwirrt sah sie von Edea zu Squall.  
"Bitte geh nicht", flüsterte Cifer leise. "Bitte..."  
"Du brauchst Ruhe", entgegnete Edea unmissverständlich. "Schlaf noch ein wenig. Rinoa und Squall bleiben noch eine Weile hier."  
Cifer erstarrte. "Squall?"  
Doch die drei hatten das Zimmer schon verlassen. Edea schloss leise die Tür, und sie gingen zurück in das Wohnzimmer, wo sie wieder Platz nahmen. Rinoa sah verstört aus, Squall hingegen eher übellaunig, fast verbittert. Doch es war Rinoa, die seine Gedanken wieder in eine andere Richtung lenkte, als sie sich laut fragte, was Cifer wohl gemeint hatte, als er davon sprach, dass es sei "wie in seinem Traum".  
"Das war sicher nur so daher gesagt", vermutete Squall, doch Edea schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Es ist schwierig zu erklären. Er scheint schreckliche Träume zu haben... Er redet zwar nicht, aber ich spüre es... es müssen ganz furchtbare Träume sein, die ihn plagen. Träume, die so realistisch sind, dass sie ihm Angst einjagen. Sieh ihn dir doch an. Er ist ein Wrack..." Sie zögerte.   
Vor Squalls Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Sein Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen, als er Edeas Worte vernahm.  
"Aber es sind doch nur Träume!", rief er widerwillig aus. "Was können diese Träume schon anrichten?"  
"Wie lange hat er sie schon?", fragte Rinoa, als hätte sie Squalls Ausbruch gar nicht bemerkt. Sie wusste, dass dieses Thema ganz und gar nicht so leicht abzutun war. Selbst wenn es nur Träume waren - diese hatten einen Ursprung, und diesen Ursprung müsste man herausfinden, um sie zu bekämpfen.  
"Ich weiß nicht... es ist ja auch nur meine Vermutung", sagte Edea mit einem Seitenblick zu Squall. Doch sowohl er als auch Rinoa wussten, dass an dieser "Vermutung" wahrscheinlich mehr war, als sie wahrhaben wollten. Edea würde sie nicht mit ihrer Ahnung konfrontieren, wenn sie sich im Grunde nicht wirklich sicher wäre, dass sie recht hatte.  
"Ich weiß, dass es merkwürdig klingt. Aber ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Ja, er leidet an schrecklichen Angstträumen, und diese Träume sind mehr... wie Visionen. Cifer ist normalerweise kein Mensch, dessen Persönlichkeit sich durch ein paar läppische Albträume um 180 Grad wendet, der sich von solchen Dingen dermaßen beeinflussen lässt, dass er mehrmals versucht hat, sich das Leben zu nehmen."  
Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. Cid, der sowieso die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, räusperte sich, um die unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen. Edea senkte den Kopf und rang mit den Händen. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles."  
"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Rinoa. "Was denn noch, Edea?"  
"Was meinst du, Mama?", fragte Squall bestürzt. Er hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung, von der er allerdings vergeblich hoffte, dass sie sich als falsch herausstellen würde.   
"Cifer hat eine Art Zeichen auf seinem Rücken..."   
Squall rieb sich die Augen. Nein, das konnte, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sein eigener Traum wirklich mehr war als nur ein Trugbild...  
"Ein Zeichen?", hakte Rinoa nach. Squall wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie endlich ruhig wäre. Er wollte davon nichts mehr hören! Das war doch alles Einbildung! Niemals könnte das wahr sein, dass sie beide diese Träume hatten - und dieses Mal!  
"Aber was hat das mit seinen Träumen zu tun?", fragte er scheinbar beiläufig. "Ich sehe keinen Zusammenhang..."  
"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es einen Zusammenhang zu seinen Träumen gibt, Squall", antwortete Edea überrascht. Sie fragte sich im Stillen, wie der Junge darauf kam, dass das Zeichen und die Träume in irgendeiner Beziehung zueinander standen...  
Squall sagte nichts und wich ihrem Blick aus.   
Edea seufzte. "   
"Wie sieht es aus, Mama?", fragte der Junge dann unvermittelt.  
Edea sah verwundert auf. "Warum fragst..." Doch sie besann sich eines Besseren. "Es ist... es sieht aus wie ein Stern mit einem inneren Kreis, ein zehnzackiger Stern..."  
Squall sank in seinen Sessel zurück. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte fieberhaft. Achtete nicht mehr auf das Gespräch zwischen Rinoa und Edea. Cid schwieg betreten und beobachtete den Jungen, doch er schien es nicht zu merken.  
"Ich gehe kurz vor die Tür", sagte Squall dann und erhob sich, ohne den warnenden Blicken seiner Mama und Rinoas Beachtung zu schenken. Er musste hier raus, sofort.  
  
  
Nichts als Nebel. Dunkler, schwarzgrauer Nebel, der um seinen Körper waberte und sich unaufhaltsam immer weiter verdichtete. Bald schon konnte er nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen erkennen, so sehr war alles von diesem bedrohlichen, dunklen Nebel erfüllt. Dazu entstanden Geräusche, erst so leise, dass sie kaum wahrnehmbar waren und nur in seinem Kopf zu existieren schienen... dann etwas deutlicher, immer lauter, schließlich dröhnten sie so schrill in seinen Ohren wider, dass er vor Schmerz und Angst schreien wollte. Am schlimmsten war dieses bestialische Lachen, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Es war das grauenhafteste Geräusch, dass er sich hätte vorstellen können. Er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, so sehr quälte ihn dieses Gelächter, es durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper wie spitze Nadeln... doch er riss sich zusammen. Der Junge hielt den Griff seiner Gunblade so fest umklammert, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er versuchte, das Zittern zu unterdrücken und die Angst, die in ihm aufkam, zu überwältigen. Er musste einfach stark sein, wenigstens diesmal! Er durfte keine Angst zeigen, keine Schwächen... es würde ihn töten, wenn er sich nicht zusammenreißen würde.  
Doch die Kraft war schon fast völlig aus seinem Körper gewichen, dieser Nebel, der ihn umgab, schien ihn regelrecht auszusaugen. Mit jeder Sekunde spürte er, wie er schwächer wurde. Da war wieder dieses Lachen, dieses widerliche Lachen. Und dann sah er zwei glühend rote Punkte, die ich sich langsam, aber beständig auf ihn zu bewegten... ein Augenpaar. Es starrte ihn an. Diese Augen waren das einzige, was er erkennen konnte - kein Gesicht, kein Körper, nur diese Augen, die sich scheinbar aus dem Nebel gebildet hatten.  
Er wollte in Kampfstellung gehen. Seine Hände gehorchten ihm jedoch nicht mehr. Sie begannen zu zittern, der feste Griff um sein Schwert löste sich - er konnte es nicht mehr halten, sie fiel zu Boden und verschwand einfach im Nebel.  
Etwas packte ihn. Eine riesige, unsichtbare Klaue umschloss seinen Hals und drückte zu. Er griff danach, schlug um sich, doch die Schläge gingen ins Leere, nur die Nebelschwaden kräuselten sich um seine Fäuste und leckten nach ihm, als wollten sie ihm noch den Rest seiner Kraft aussaugen.   
Irgendetwas bewegte sich in der Ferne richtete seinen Blick auf sich. Der Nebel teilte sich und er konnte ein Mädchen erkennen, dass langsam auf ihn zu schritt. Sie lächelte sanft und ermutigend... Rinoa.  
Er wollte sie rufen. Er musste sie warnen, sie sollte verschwinden! Dieses Monster - was auch immer es war - würde sie töten! Über seine Lippen kam jedoch kein Laut. Der eisenharte Griff wurde immer unerbittlicher! Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und gleichzeitig Rinoa eine Warnung zuzurufen, seine Stimme versagte jedoch. Sein Blick wurde verschwommen, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Er sackte in sich zusammen und fiel, als der Griff dieser Klaue sich löste. Er fiel und fiel, immer weiter, der Boden schien sich geöffnet zu haben und darunter befand sich das absolute Nichts. Es war die pure Hölle, der reine Schmerz. Alles bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf wurde so unerträglich, dass er den Verstand zu verlieren schien. So sehr er auch schreien wollte, kein Laut entfuhr seinem Mund. Sein Fall wurde immer schneller und war unaufhaltsam.  
Und dann spürte er Wärme. Liebe. Den Tod.  
  
Cifer erwachte schweißgebadet. Augenblicke lang war er nicht sicher, was passiert war, ob er nur geträumt hatte oder ob er wirklich tot war. Der Traum war so intensiv gewesen wie kein anderer, den er zuvor gehabt hatte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es kein Traum war, sondern eine Vorsehung. Er würde sterben, das wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst.   
Er richtete sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Obwohl er sehr geschwächt war, stand er unter größten Anstrengungen auf und ging zum Fenster. Die Regentropfen klatschten furios gegen die Scheiben und durchbrachen die gespenstische Stille im Haus. Cifer richtete den müden Blick auf das Wasser, das hohe Wellen schlug. Es wirkte merkwürdig anziehend auf ihn - der sichere Tod, der ihn in den Wellen erwarten würde, war eine liebliche Vorstellung. Wäre er doch nur schon damals gestorben, hätte Edea ihn nur nicht gerettet...  
  
Der Tod... wie sehr wünschte er sich den Tod. Und er würde sterben, aber nicht auf diese Art. Nicht dieser Dämon oder was auch immer ihn in seinen Eingebungen heimsuchte, würde ihn töten. Nein!   
Vorher würde er sich rächen an allen, die ihn je gedemütigt haben, die das Leben führten, das für ihn vorherbestimmt war. Für ihn, nicht für Squall! Ihn würde er zuletzt töten. Die Vorstellung, ihn leiden zu lassen, ihn zusehen zu lassen, wie er einen nach dem anderen vor seinen Augen langsam und bestialisch töten würde, erfüllte Cifer mit perverser Genugtuung... 


	5. Kapitel 5

A/N: Kapitel 5 ist da ^^ (Liest ja eh wieder keiner außer Astarothe, an dieser Stelle mal ganz herzlich gegrüßt :D)  
In diesem Kapitel bin ich mal etwas näher auf die Gedanken der Akteure und die Vergangenheitsbewältigung eingegangen und bisher ist noch alles recht harmlos. Die Äktschn kommt dann in Kapitel 6 (coming very very soon)  
  
Wie immer liegen die Rechte an den Charas bei Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Der Himmel hatte sich über Nacht geklärt, kein Wölkchen trübte den strahlend blauen Himmel. Der Geruch von frisch gefallenem Regen lag klar und rein in der Luft. Vereinzelt fielen noch Regentropfen von der Dachrinne auf das Fensterbrett. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich in den saftig grünen Weiden vor dem Fenster - es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden.  
Rinoa saß, das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt, auf ihrem Bett und ließ sich die warme Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte zufrieden. Wie schön es doch hier war! So ruhig und friedlich. Und wie gut es tat, mal keinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen zu müssen. Sie freute sich über die Aussicht auf einen freien Tag mit Squall, so lange hatte sie darauf verzichten müssen, seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Er würde sich endlich wieder einmal richtig erholen können, hoffte sie. Sein Anblick hatte ihr schon lange Sorgen bereitet... er war so dünn geworden, und diese dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen... er war schlichtweg überarbeitet.  
Rinoa wandte ihr Gesicht von der warmen Sonne ab und drehte sich zu ihm um. Squall schlief noch. Er lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme unter dem Kopfkissen vergraben, und das braune Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Rinoa strich ihm sanft die Strähnen aus den Augen und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Squall bewegte sich leicht und murrte, woraufhin sich Rinoa die Hand auf den Mund legte, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er war einfach zu liebenswert, wenn er schlief... Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mürrisch wie eh und je, aber daran hatte sich die junge Hexe mittlerweile fast gewöhnt. Seine Narbe würde durch das ewige Stirnrunzeln wohl nie heilen, aber sie gehörte eben zu ihm. Sie gab ihm diesen markanten, verwegenen Ausdruck.   
Während sie so da saß und ihn betrachtete, klopfte es vorsichtig an die Tür. "Kinder?", hörte Rinoa die Stimme Edeas durch gedämpft die Tür. "Seid ihr schon wach?"  
Rinoa sprang aus dem Bett und öffnete. "Guten Morgen", strahlte sie Edea an, die ihr Lächeln erwiderte.  
"Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"  
"Ja, fantastisch! Squall schläft noch", sagte sie dann mit leiser Stimme und einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken in Richtung des Bettes.   
"Wir wollen dann frühstücken.", sagte Edea. "Aber ihr könnt auch später essen, wenn ihr wollt. Lass ihn noch schlafen."  
Rinoa schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage", sagte sie lachend und lief zum Bett. Sie strich dem jungen SEED sanft über die Wange und rüttelte dann etwas kräftiger an seinen Schultern.   
"Aufwachen, du Schlafmütze!", rief sie fröhlich. "Es ist wunderschön draußen, du wirst doch wohl nicht den halben Tag verschlafen?"  
  
Rinoa biss genüsslich in ein Brötchen und beobachtete Squall, der ihr gegenüber saß und endlich mal wieder etwas Appetit zu haben schien. Anscheinend tat ihm die Abwesenheit vom Garden und den mit ihm verbundenen Pflichten wirklich besser als erwartet. Sie hatte fast befürchtet, er würde nicht abschalten können und ständig an den Garden denken müssen, und ob alles so lief, wie er es sich vorstellte... er machte sich immer so viele Gedanken. Aber er aß gut und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Edea über die Zukunft des Waisenhauses. Cid saß am anderen Ende des Tisches, mal wieder in eine Zeitung vertieft, und warf Edea ab und an einen liebevollen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille zu. Die beiden müssen sich wirklich lieben, dachte Rinoa. Nach allem, was sie durch gemacht haben, waren die zwei immer noch ein so glückliches Ehepaar... Rinoa wünschte sich inständig, dass ihre eigene Beziehung mit Squall ebenso lange anhalten und harmonisch bleiben würde. Aber musste sie sich denn überhaupt sorgen? Es war doch alles wunderschön. Das Böse war aus der Welt verbannt, sie hatten es besiegt. Es gab keine Gefahren mehr, die ihre Existenz bedrohten... Nichts auf der Welt würde sie je auseinanderbringen können.  
Wenn er doch nur öfter einmal die Arbeit Arbeit lassen würde. Er wirkte so entspannt und aufgeräumt wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Rinoa konnte nicht wissen, dass Squalls lockere Art nur vorgetäuscht war. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und über das Gespräch mit Edea und das Wiedersehen mit Cifer nachgedacht. Auch die Angst vor einem weiteren Albtraum hatte ihn nicht schlafen lassen. Nun war er sich so gut wie sicher, dass diese Träume eine tiefere Bedeutung hatten, da er wusste, dass es Cifer wahrscheinlich ähnlich erging. Wenn er doch nur den Ursprung dieser Träume kennen würde... warum kamen sie jede Nacht aufs Neue, warum waren sie so real, dass er den körperlichen Schmerz, der ihm zugefügt wurde, wirklich spüren konnte? Und warum war ausgerechnet Cifer anscheinend auch davon betroffen und hatte sogar dieses Zeichen, diesen Stern auf seinem Rücken? Ihm wollte einfach keine Antwort einfallen.  
  
  
"Guten Morgen."  
Die Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er aufsah, stand Cifer vor ihm.   
Rinoa blieb der Mund offen stehen, Edea sah ihn mit großen Augen an, nur Cid schien sein Auftauchen nicht verwunderlich zu finden. "Setz dich, Cifer", bot er dem blonden Jungen an, der seiner Aufforderung sofort Folge leistete.  
"Störe ich?", fragte er dann lächelnd. Rinoa musterte ihn neugierig, als er sich neben Edea setzte, Squall legte sich kommentarlos eine Hand an die Schläfe und seufzte in sich hinein. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
"Nein, mein Junge", antwortete Edea schließlich und erhob sich vom Tisch, um in die Küche zu verschwinden und ein neues Gedeck aufzutragen.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Rinoa arglos, woraufhin Squall mit den Augen rollte. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Small Talk unter einstigen Kampfgegnern? Rinoa sagte nichts mehr. Cifer hob nur eine Augenbraue und lächelte ein wenig. Immer noch ein arroganter Kotzbrocken, dachte Squall voller Verachtung.  
Edea kam zurück ins Esszimmer. "Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?", fragte sie, um das unangenehme Schweigen, das nun entstanden war, zu unterbrechen.   
Cifer rieb sich angestrengt die Stirn. "Danke, Mama. Schon besser."  
"Gut... wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." Edea war überrascht, dass er sie Mama nannte, schließlich waren sie und Cid davon ausgegangen, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte... als sie ihn fanden, hatte er sie nur verständnislos und fragend angesehen, bis gestern Abend hatte er kein Wort mit ihnen geredet, nur leeren Blickes aus dem Fenster gesehen oder geschlafen. Er schien sich über Nacht gut erholt zu haben; er sah zwar noch immer sehr erschöpft und müde aus, aber die stumpfe Färbung war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Es war ihr unheimlich, wie er sich plötzlich gab - noch gestern war er ein schwaches Abbild seines einstigen Selbst gewesen, und nun schien er wieder fast der Alte zu sein. Das überlegene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erregte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihr, obgleich sie es nicht einordnen konnte... Irgendeine Befürchtung beschlich sie, eine dunkle Vorahnung, dass Cifers plötzliche Veränderung einen tieferen Grund hatte. Doch sie bemühte sich, gerecht zu sein und ihre Skepsis für sich zu behalten... wahrscheinlich war selbst sie noch immer voreingenommen, was Cifers Charakter betraf... sie, die auch unter dem Einfluss der Hexe gestanden hatte. Er war damals ebenso wenig er selbst gewesen, wie sie... So viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Doch Edea bemühte sich, diese Hirngespinste zu missachten und würde sich zusammenreißen.  
  
Statt einer Bemerkung nickte Cifer nur als Antwort auf Edeas Bekenntnis.  
Edea sah fragend zu ihrem Mann, doch er gab ihr außer einem zärtlichen Lächeln und einem andeutungsweisen Schulterzucken auch keine Antwort auf die vielen Fragen, die er in ihren Augen lesen konnte.  
"Mir geht es gut, Mama", verkündete Cifer dann. Er ignorierte die Blicke Rinoas, die wie Blitze zwischen ihm und Squall hin und her schossen, Squalls verkrampfte Haltung und Edeas sorgenvollen Blick.   
"Sehr gut", sagte Edea und räusperte sich. Die Spannung im Zimmer war kaum zu ertragen. So viele Dinge standen unausgesprochen im Raum... Dinge, über die sie reden wollte, aber die sie nicht anzusprechen wagte. Sie hoffte nur, Squall und Rinoa würden die Ruhe bewahren und über die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit hinwegsehen können... Später würde sie die beiden wohl beiseite nehmen und ihnen sanft, aber bestimmt erklären, dass sie das Vergangene vergessen sollten. Ihr, Edea, waren ihre Taten angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie damals unter dem Bann der Hexe stand, verziehen worden... Also müssten sie auch Cifer verzeihen können. Rinoa schien keinen Groll mehr gegen ihn zu hegen, doch Squall war scheinbar noch immer nicht über Cifers Taten hinweggekommen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, sein Mund war nur noch ein schmaler Spalt. Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, nur seine Fäuste lagen geballt auf seinen Knien. Der Junge hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt, seit der ehemalige Hexenritter im Zimmer aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Schön, dass es dir besser geht", meldete sich Cid zu Wort, der das Gefühl hatte, auch etwas sagen zu müssen, nachdem er Edeas flehenden Blick gesehen hatte. "Du warst in den letzten Tagen nicht ansprechbar."  
Cifer lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Es tut mir leid.. ich war nicht ganz bei mir", sagte er dann mit zuckersüßer Stimme. "Ich kann es euch nicht erklären, noch nicht. Aber ihr werdet es bald erfahren." Sein Lächeln wurde etwas freundlicher.  
Edea räusperte sich. "Du hast eine ziemliche Odyssee hinter dir. Du bist an Land gespült worden... Was ist passiert, Cifer? Hast du Schiffbruch erlitten?"  
Cifer schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich schwöre bei Hyne, ich hatte wirklich bis gestern Abend keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr... erst, als ich Rinoa sah..." Mit einem fast entschuldigenden Blick sah er von Edea zu der jungen Hexe.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Cid lapidar, und Edea schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick. Damit war das Thema beendet.   
Squall stand auf und gab Rinoa mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie ihm vor die Tür folgen solle. Sie nahm seine Hand und die beiden verließen ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.  
  
Edea räumte den Tisch ab, Cifer half ihr bereitwillig und begleitete sie dann in die Küche. "Ich bin erstaunt, was ihr aus dem alten Haus gemacht habt", sagte er anerkennend.  
Edea nahm ihm das Geschirr ab und nahm dann seine Hände in ihre. "Cifer, ich möchte nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden", sagte sie dann und seufzte besorgt.  
"Ich weiß... Mama..."  
"Was ist wirklich mit dir los? Ich verstehe es nicht... da ist so vieles, das ich nicht verstehe, mein Junge."  
Cifer nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. "Hab keine Angst, Mama", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann dir wirklich nicht alles erklären, einfach weil ich selbst nicht weiß, was passiert ist. Aber... du wirst es bald erfahren. Früh genug, Mama."  
Edea löste sich von ihm und sah ihn eindringlich in die Augen. "Es macht mir Angst, wenn du so redest", entgegnete sie ehrlich. "Cifer, was hast du vor?"  
Der Junge sah sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick an. "Was ich vorhabe? Wie meinst du das?"  
Edea schüttelte den Kopf. Das war wohl die falsche Frage gewesen. So hatte sie ihm wohl gezeigt, dass sie ihm noch nicht traute, dass seine plötzliche Wandlung Skepsis in ihr hervorrief... "Nichts, mein Junge, nichts. Es war dumm von mir."  
"Mama..." Cifer kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. "Es ist traurig..."  
Edea nickte. "Ich weiß, Cifer, ich weiß. Aber sie werden dir vergeben. Cid und ich haben dir alles vergeben, was geschehen ist, und auch die anderen werden es verstehen. Du hast keine Schuld. Aber gib ihnen etwas Zeit. Und überstürze nichts... auch gesundheitlich. Du magst dich besser fühlen, aber du bist noch immer schwach... leg dich besser wieder hin, das Aufstehen ist noch zu anstrengend für dich."  
Der Junge lächelte wieder und umarmte Edea erneut herzlich. "Vielen Dank", sagte er nur, küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging an ihr vorbei aus der Küche und in sein Zimmer. 


	6. Kapitel 6

A/N: Characters@Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Cifer streichelte sanft, beinahe andächtig über das glänzende Metall seiner Gunblade. Er trug seinen silbernen Mantel mit den roten Kreuzen auf den Schultern, den er frisch gewaschen im Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte. Er betrachtete sich, die Gunblade in der Hand, zufrieden im Spiegel. Es war fast wie damals... Er war noch immer der Hexenritter. Nichts und niemand würde sich ihm jemals wieder in den Weg stellen! Seine Gunblade war eine mächtige Waffe, und er war noch immer geübt im Umgang mit ihr. Wenn er wollte, könnte er sie gleich auslöschen... Rinoa, Squall, Edea und Cid. Doch das war nicht sein Plan. Es war nicht das, was die Stimme in seinem Innersten ihm befahl. Nein, wenn er schon sterben musste, dann würde er zumindest einen ihm würdigen Abgang hinlegen. Und dazu musste er zuerst irgendwie nach Balamb kommen. Dort, im Garden, würde es ein Blutbad ohne gleichen geben... oh, wie er sich schon darauf freute, die Todesangst in den Blicken derer zu sehen, die ihn verachteten... die ihm das alles angetan hatten. Er lächelte zufrieden und strich sich mit der Zunge leicht über die Lippen, während seine Gedanken erfüllt von Mordlust und Blutrausch waren...  
  
  
Zwei Tage vergingen, ohne dass nennenswerte Ereignisse auftraten. Im Balamb Garden liefen die Jubiläumsvorbereitungen auf Hochtouren - Es mussten Getränke und ein Buffet bestellt werden, die Anlage musste laufen, Einladungen an die Master der anderen Garden verschickt werden, und nicht zuletzt die Dekoration wollte fertig gestellt sein. Währenddessen war das Leben im Waisenhaus harmonisch und erholsam für Squall und Rinoa. Squall schlief lange in den Tag hinein, Rinoa hielt sich viel im Garten auf, sie bewunderte die schönen Blumen, die in allen Farben leuchteten, und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Edea, Cid saß meist gemütlich in seinem Sessel, die Zeitung in der Hand und Pfeife rauchend... Und Cifer?   
Rinoa hatte sich bereits an den Gedanken gewöhnt, im selben Haus wie er zu leben - es waren ja nur ein paar Tage, und er benahm sich anständig - doch sobald sie das Thema in Squalls Gegenwart anschnitt, gab dieser ihr mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu verstehen, ihn davon unbehelligt zu lassen. Und so redeten sie nicht weiter über seine Anwesenheit. Sie sahen ihn auch nur beim Essen, den restlichen Tag verbrachte er allein in seinem Zimmer.  
  
"Er hat es wohl nicht leicht", sagte Rinoa zum dritten Mal an diesem Nachmittag, als sie mit Squall einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang durch den nahe gelegenen Wald machte. Monster gab es hier schon lange nicht mehr - mit Adells und Artemisias Verschwinden war auch das Phänomen der Träne des Mondes Geschichte geworden. Die Sonne fiel durch das grüne Blätterdach und bildete tanzende Schatten auf dem moosbedeckten Waldboden. Rinoa atmete tief die frische Waldluft ein. "Ist es nicht schön hier?"  
Squall blieb abrupt stehen. "Was soll das, Rinoa?", fragte er und die Arme aus. "Warum interessiert es dich überhaupt, was mit ihm passiert ist?"  
Rinoa drehte sich zu ihm an und warf im einen schelmischen Blick zu. "Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, Squall", bat sie. "Was ist denn schlimm daran, dass es mich interessiert? Hast du ihm noch immer nicht vergeben?"  
"Wie könnte ich!", rief er aufgebracht.   
Rinoa rollte mit den Augen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los? Ich hatte gedacht, über die Vergangenheit wärst du hinweg! Es ist so lange her! Und er konnte nichts dafür... er stand genauso unter Artemisias Einfluss wie Edea!"  
Squall schwieg und wich ihrem Blick aus. Die Arme abweisend verschränkt, stand er da.  
Rinoa stöhnte entnervt. "Rede mit mir, Squall! Ist es wirklich nur diese alte Rivalität zwischen euch, oder ist da noch etwas anderes?"  
"Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Rinoa?", rief er plötzlich.  
"Ich möchte wissen, warum Cifers Anwesenheit dich so traumatisiert!"  
"Das wirst du nie verstehen!"  
"So?" Rinoas Augen verengten sich. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, während sie sagte: "Und du meinst also, ich würde dich nicht verstehen, ja? Aber wie soll ich das auch können, wenn du nicht mit mir redest? Herrgott, Squall!" Sie drehte sich wieder von ihm fort. "Wie soll ich wissen, was eigentlich mit dir los ist? Ich merke schon lange, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt, aber du redest ja nicht mit mir!"  
"Weil ich es selbst nicht weiß, okay?", entgegnete Squall nun in einem lauteren Ton. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist, ich kann es dir nicht erklären, weil ich es selbst nicht weiß!"  
"Sind es diese Träume?", fragte Rinoa unvermittelt. Forschend blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Diesen Verdacht hatte sie schon länger, doch hatte sie es bisher vermieden, ihn damit zu konfrontieren...  
Squall wurde blass. "Wovon redest du?"   
"Na hör mal, denkst du, ich bin wirklich so naiv? Ich weiß doch, dass du fast jede Nacht wach liegst und dich gegen den Schlaf wehrst... ich weiß auch, dass du schreckliche Träume hast, weil du dich im Schlaf oft hin und her wälzt und redest, auch wenn ich nichts verstehen konnte..."  
Squall berührte ihre Schulter und drehte sie wieder zu sich um. Wortlos nahm er sie in die Arme und streichelte über ihr Haar. "Rinoa... ich weiß nicht, was es ist... aber irgendetwas... bedroht mich..." Er schluckte.  
Rinoa streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken und atmete auf. Sie war erleichtert, dass er sich ihr endlich öffnete, aber gleichzeitig machten ihr seine Worte Angst...  
  
  
Als die beiden am Abend zurück zum Haus kamen, standen sie noch eine Weile vor der Tür und beobachteten den glutroten Feuerball am Himmel, der langsam unterging. Squall hatte Rinoa in den Arm genommen, sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt. Sie hatten lange und ausgiebig geredet, ihnen beiden war eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden...  
  
Cifer trat hinter einem Erker hervor. Squall und Rinoa bemerkten ihn erst nicht, doch als er näher kam, fielen ihre Blicke auf den blonden Jungen, der in seinem unverkennbaren Mantel und mit seiner Gunblade in der Hand auf sie zuschritt.   
"Cifer", sagte Rinoa verwundert. Der Junge verbeugte sich vor ihr und gab der verwunderten Rinoa einen Handkuss. Squall rollte genervt mit den Augen.   
"Was ist?", fragte er barsch.  
"Squall, Squall, Squall." Cifer legte den Kopf leicht schief und lächelte herausfordernd. "Was hast du nur? Kannst du nicht die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen? Soviel Zeit ist vergangen, und noch immer diese Feindseligkeit..."   
Cifers Blick glitt über den schlanken Hals seines Gegenübers. Oh, wie sehr würde er ihn hier und jetzt töten... wie sehr verlangte er danach, ihm mit seiner scharfen Waffe die Kehle durchzuschneiden, bis das Blut nur so floss... wie sehr würde er es genießen, ihn hier auf der Stelle sterben zu sehen, Rinoa schreiend und weinend über ihm, sie würde ihn an sich drücken, bis sie selbst über und über mit Blut beschmiert war, und dann würde er sie töten... Langsam würde er ihr das Schwert in den Rücken bohren, in ihr weiches, weißes Fleisch... Er konnte sich nur schwerlich beherrschen, diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.   
"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, verstanden?", forderte Squall und wollte an ihm vorbei in Richtung Haus gehen, doch Cifer packte ihn und riss den völlig überraschten Jungen zu sich herum. "Hör mir mal zu", begann Cifer und sah im fest in die Augen. "Du weißt, was es ist, nicht wahr?"  
"Cifer!" Rinoa trat auf ihn zu. "Lass ihn los, was hast du denn auf einmal?"  
Der blonde Junge wandte seinem Blick ihr zu, Squall noch immer fest am Kragen gepackt. Cifer lächelte nur, dann streckte eine Hand aus und sprach einen Feuerzauber, der Rinoa sogleich niederstreckte.   
Eine rasende Wut stieg in Squall auf, als er Rinoa wimmernd vor Schmerz auf dem Boden liegen sah. Das alles geschah in wenigen Sekunden, doch seine Wut war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Eine Wut, ein Hass, den er noch nie in diesem Ausmaß gespürt hatte - er wollte Cifer töten, wollte ihn bluten lassen!  
  
"Du hast es also auch in dir", sagte Cifer lachend, Squalls hasserfüllten Blick ignorierend. Er hielt den jungen SEED noch immer in einem so eisenharten Griff, dass dieser sich kaum zu bewegen vermochte.   
"Ich wusste es... es ist in dir..."  
"Wovon, verdammt noch mal, redest du überhaupt? Lass mich gefälligst los, du feiger Bastard!", tobte Squall. Er umklammerte Cifers Arme und versuchte, seinen Griff zu lösen. Sein Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen, seine Augen hatten sich dunkel verfärbt. Cifer schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf. "Ich wusste es! Dieser Blick!", flüsterte er.   
"Wovon redest du?!" Squall packte den Blonden nun auch am Kragen. So standen sie da, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, und starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Squall spürte ein Glühen... Es schien von seinem Schulterblatt aus zu kommen und verbreitete sich blitzschnell in seinem ganzen Körper. Es war der blanke Hass, der in ihm aufstieg und immer höher kochte! Ein bestialischer Hass... er schien ihm übermenschliche Kräfte zu verleihen, denn mit einem Ruck hatte er sich aus Cifers Griff gelöst. Er würde Cifer in Stücke reißen, auf der Stelle! Squall stieß einen markerschütternden Kampfschrei aus, stürzte sich auf den Blonden und riss ihn zu Boden. Cifer war so überrascht von seinem schnellen Angriff, dass er ein paar kräftige Schläge einstecken musste, bevor er überhaupt zu einer Reaktion fähig war...   
Squall schlug blind auf ihn ein, er sah nur noch rot, alles in ihm war zu Hass geworden. Rinoa, die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und tränenüberströmt und schreiend an ihm zerrte, bemerkte er nicht einmal. Auch, als Edea und Cid aus dem Haus gelaufen kamen, durch die Schreie aufgeschreckt, schlug er noch immer auf ihn ein. Seine Umgebung nahm er überhaupt nicht mehr wahr. Für ihn existierte nur noch der rasende Zorn in ihm... und der Wunsch, zu töten!   
Edea und Cid schafften es schließlich, Squall von Cifer loszureißen. Sie hielten ihn fest und zerrten ihn auf die Beine. Er registrierte noch immer nichts von seiner Umgebung, sah nur Schatten um ihn herum, und nahm die Stimmen, die auf ihn einredeten, wie aus weiter Entfernung wahr.  
  
"Was hast du getan, Squall?" Edea schüttelte ihn aufgebracht. Seit mehreren Minuten redete sie auf ihn ein, doch er zeigte einfach keine Reaktion. Auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte ihr Angst. Sie waren trübe und dunkel... Es war nicht Squall, den sie hier vor sich hatte, sondern eine wild gewordene Bestie!  
"Squall! Warum?!", wiederholte sie immer wieder.  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf sie und klärte sich langsam. Er kam zurück in die Wirklichkeit, doch alles hier war ihm fremd. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre das nicht er gewesen, der gerade auf Cifer losgegangen war, der blutend am Boden lag... Was war passiert? Er hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren... Plötzlich hatte er nur noch rot gesehen und ihn töten wollen. Ihn, Cifer.   
Das Glühen war wieder aus Squalls Körper verschwunden. Statt des brennenden Hasses verspürte er nur noch Leere...  
"Mama..." Er sah sich erschrocken um. Rinoa stand bei Cid, der die weinende Hexe tröstete, Cifer hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut, das sein Kinn herunterlief, ab.  
"Mama", wiederholte Squall zitternd und verstört. "Ich... es tut mir leid..."  
"Wie konntest du nur!" Edea schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war schockiert. "Wie, Squall, wie? Was ist nur in dich gefahren?"  
Ich weiß es nicht, Mama... Squalls Kopf dröhnte. Ich weiß es nicht... aber es macht mir Angst...  
  
"Aber ich weiß es", erhob Cifer die Stimme und trat auf Edea und Squall zu. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. "Mama, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es war meine Schuld."  
Edea richtete ihren Blick auf den blonden Jungen. "Aber warum? Warum tut ihr so etwas?"  
"Ich sagte dir doch..." Cifers Griff festigte sich. "Du würdest es früh genug erfahren." Er atmete tief durch. "Es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es scheint. Mehr, als ihr je wissen werdet", er sah in die Runde, "mehr, als ihr zu sehen vermögt, steckt in uns..."  
"In uns?" Squall runzelte die Stirn. "Cifer, was..."  
"In dir und mir, Squall", unterbrach Cifer ihn. "Du hast es doch gespürt..."  
"Was ist das?", schrie Squall wütend.  
"Es ist..." Cifer löste seinen Griff. Edea atmete auf und trat zu ihrem Ehemann, der die zitternde Rinoa im Arm hielt.  
"Schluss jetzt damit", forderte Cid mit nachdrücklicher Stimme. "Es reicht langsam! Cifer, wir reden unter vier Augen darüber, folge mir ins Haus. Sofort." Er ließ Rinoa los und ging durch die Tür.   
Doch Cifer war schneller.   
Cid blieb der Atem stocken. Das letzte, was er sah, war der spöttische und gleichzeitig hasserfüllte Blick Cifers, und das Glitzern der Gunblade in der untergehenden Sonne, bevor sie auf ihn hernieder raste und sich ihm in den Hals bohrte... 


	7. Kapitel 7

A/N: Oh Mann. Irgendwie bin ich mir selbst untreu geworden. Denn eigentlich hasse ich Rinoa. (Wird mal wieder Zeit für ein Rinoa-bashing-Fic *g*)  
Außerdem ist es irgendwie gemein, Cifer so als Monster hinzustellen. Aber ich kann nur sagen: Wartet das Ende ab. Es wird noch Überraschungen geben. *hofftdasssieseinigermaßenspannendhinbekommt* ;)  
  
~~~~ Characters belong to almighty Square ~~~~  
  
  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment war es gespenstisch still. Dann entfuhr Edea ein gellender Schrei, als sie realisierte, was gerade geschehen war... Cifer hatte ihren Mann getötet! Kaltherzig, blitzschnell, unvorhersehbar... Er hatte ihm einfach die schwere Gunblade in den Hals gerammt, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie in der Erde unter dem toten Cid in der Erde stecken blieb...   
Die Waffe vibrierte durch den kräftigen Stoß noch kurz. Wortlos zog Cifer sie aus der blutenden Wunde und betrachtete seine Tat... fast feierlich. Es war einfach grotesk!   
Edea rannte auf ihren toten Ehemann zu, der in einer sich rasch ausbreitenden Blutlache lag, und brach fürchterlich schreiend neben ihm zusammen. Sie schrie und schrie, minutenlang, bis ihre Schreie irgendwann in ein tränenersticktes Schluchzen übergingen.  
  
Squall konnte sich nicht rühren. Er stand nur da, sah auf die weinende Edea über ihrem toten Mann, auf Cifer, der regungs- und ausdruckslos daneben stand, die blutige Gunblade in der Hand. Cifer blickte fast andächtig auf die Szenerie, die sich neben ihm abspielte.  
"Hast du es gesehen?" Cifer hob den Blick und sah ihn an. "Hast du gesehen, was es aus uns macht?"  
Squall hatte das Gefühl, als stünde die Zeit still. In Cifers Blick glitzerte der pure Wahnsinn.  
"Siehst du es? Siehst du es endlich, Squall?"  
Der Mörder lachte. Ein unmenschliches Lachen. Es klang blechern... besessen. In diesem Moment wurde Squall klar, was mit Cifer los war. Er war besessen!  
  
Edea zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ihr schwarzes Kleid klebte ihr schwer und am Körper, es war blutgetränkt. Ihr geliebter Ehemann lag leblos vor ihr, seine Haut weiß und merkwürdig durchscheinend, wie Pergament. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von seiner Leiche abwenden... Als würde sie nicht realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. Es war unfassbar. Es konnte nicht sein... es musste doch nur ein böser Traum sein! Cid... er konnte doch nicht tot, nicht durch die Hand Cifers gerichtet worden sein...  
Ein fester Griff packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie auf die Beine. Es war Cifer. Er hielt sie fest und zwang ihr, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, in denen ein merkwürdiger, fiebriger Glanz lag. Edea strauchelte, als würde sie die Besinnung verlieren, doch Cifer hielt sie mit festem Griff aufrecht.  
  
Squall konnte sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle rühren... er wollte zu ihr laufen, sie von diesem Monster befreien... doch er konnte nicht. Er blieb einfach stehen, wo er war, und konnte nichts tun, als zuzusehen. Schmerz, alles war voller Schmerz, alles schien nur noch aus diesem durchdringenden Schmerz zu bestehen, der sich wie Ketten um seinen Körper legte und ihn erstarren ließ... Nicht einmal die hysterischen Schreie Rinoas und ihre Fingernägel, die sich schmerzhaft in seinen Arm bohrten, nahm er wahr.  
  
Cifer hielt Edea fest und sah sie nur an. Lange, unglaublich lange kam ihm dieser Moment vor. Er wollte es unbedingt... diese Macht in ihm hatte völlig Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Er umklammerte sie fest und drückte ihren schlanken Körper an sich. Fast zärtlich strich er der schluchzenden Edea über den Rücken. Auch sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen... es war, als wäre sie in ein tiefes Loch gefallen. Sie sah nichts, sie fühlte nichts. Es war alles schwarz um sie herum... als wäre auch sie gerade gestorben.   
Cifer griff in ihr Haar und bog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Sanft, fast zärtlich. Er küsste ihre fahle Wange und fuhr mit seinen Lippen ihren schlanken Hals entlang.   
Sie zitterte, die Tränen rannen ihr unaufhörlich die Wangen herunter. Cifer fing sie mit seiner Zunge auf und fuhr die Konturen ihrer Wange nach. Er stöhnte leise. Es war perfekt, so hatte es sein sollen. Der Tod war so süß, und noch faszinierender war die Todesangst in ihren Augen... Auch sie würde bald ihr Leben aushauchen, und dessen war sie sich bewusst.  
"Cifer, hör auf...", presste Edea hervor. "Ich flehe dich an..."  
Cifer strich sanft über ihre weiche Haut. "Hab keine Angst, Mama. Ich sagte doch, du musst keine Angst haben."  
Edea war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Ihr Körper hing regungslos in Cifers Armen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.  
"Es ist gleich vorbei, Mama", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Edea spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr, der ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie schloss die Augen... sie konnte, sie wollte ihn nicht weiter ansehen.  
"Sieh mich an", forderte Cifer jedoch. Er schüttelte die zarte Frau brutal. Seine Hände gruben sich tief in ihr Fleisch... Edea entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei, und sie riss die Augen auf. Der Schrei blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie sah, wie sich sein Aussehen plötzlich verändert hatte! Seine Augen glänzten auf einmal glutrot, seine Haut war kalkweiß und von feinen, bläulichen Äderchen durchzogen. Er öffnete den Mund zu einem dämonischen Lachen. Er war ein Dämon!  
"Du bist so wunderschön..." Die Stimme, die aus seinem Mund kam, war nicht seine Stimme. Sie klang anders - tiefer, teuflisch, merkwürdig hallten die Laute in ihren Ohren wieder.  
"So wunderschön...", wiederholte er.   
Dann ging alles ganz schnell.   
Abrupt hatte er ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurückgerissen und seine Zähne in ihren Hals geschlagen. Seine spitzen Zähne gruben, wühlten sich in ihren Hals, rissen die Haut auf, zerbissen die Muskeln und Sehnen und saugten ihr das Blut aus.   
Edea wurde schwarz vor Augen... sie wollte schreien, doch kein Laut verließ ihre Lippen. Nur eine dünne Linie hellroten Blutes lief aus ihrem Mundwinkel.  
Cifer saugte und saugte, kräftig und unnachgiebig, bis er auch den letzten Tropfen aus ihrem leblosen Körper ausgesaugt hatte. Seine roten Augen glühten furios, wie zwei Feuerkugeln traten sie aus den Augenhöhlen hervor. Seine Fingernägel strichen über ihre weiße Haut und hinterließen Schrammen auf ihrem lieblichen Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren gebrochen - er schloss sie mit einer kaum merkbaren Handbewegung, dann küsste er sie fest auf den Mund.   
Minutenlang verharrte er so. Dann ließ er sie einfach fallen, und die Leiche fiel in einer abscheulichen Verrenkung auf den leblosen Körper Cids.  
  
Cifers Lachen durchdrang als einziges die wieder eingekehrte Stille. Die Sonne war fast ganz untergegangen, die ersten Sterne funkelten schon am Abendhimmel. Er fühlte, wie neues Leben seinen Körper kraftvoll durchströmte. Er war fast gestorben vor Verlangen nach Blut. Doch nun war sein Durst fürs erste gestillt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, Rache zu nehmen - endgültige, wirkliche Rache. Rache an Squall, Rinoa, am Garden.  
Rinoa... der Gedanke an sie erfüllte ihn mit neuer Lust. Lust am Morden. Doch das würde warten müssen. Er würde sich beherrschen müssen, um am Ende wirklich jede Einzelheit seines Triumphes auskosten zu können.  
In einer unwahrscheinlich ehrfurchtslosen Geste streifte er das Blut, das noch immer an seiner Gunblade klebte, an Edeas dunklem Kleid ab. Zärtlich fuhr er mit der Klinge über ihren toten Körper. "Du bist so wunderschön", wiederholte er noch einmal und betrachtete die tote Frau voller Hingabe.  
  
Dann wandte er sich um und zu Squall und Rinoa, die wie versteinert da standen und sich weder rühren noch etwas zu sagen in der Lage waren.  
Cifer ging ruhig auf sie zu, seine Gunblade in der Hand. "Siehst du es, Squall? Hast du es gesehen?", fragte er.   
Der junge SEED brach zusammen. Es war zuviel. Erst jetzt war er wieder gegenwärtig. Cifers Worte hatten ihn in die Realität zurückgeholt... was zuvor geschehen war, vermochte er nicht zu erkennen. Es war so nebulös... Da war diese Stimme in seinem Kopf gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht wirklich hörbar wahrgenommen... sie hatte nicht zu ihm gesprochen, sie hatte ihn geleitet. Sie hatte ihn die Dinge nicht sehen lassen, die geschehen waren. Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben - oder, als wäre er selbst eben erst von den Toten auferstanden. Erst jetzt sah er, dass seine geliebte Mama und der ehemalige Direktor des Gardens getötet worden waren.   
Er sank auf die Knie. Die Tränen quollen unaufhaltsam hervor.  
Die ganze Welt brach zusammen.   
Er drohte, vollends zusammenzubrechen, doch er konnte sich noch mit den Händen vom Boden abstützen. Er schürfte sich die Handflächen auf dem felsigen Untergrund auf, sie finden im Nu an zu bluten, doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht.   
Er erbrach sich.  
  
"Ich hatte dich etwas gefragt, mein Freund", sagte Cifer laut. Die Spitze seiner Gunblade fuhr unter Squalls zitterndes Kinn und zwang ihn so, sich aufzurappeln und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Ich fragte dich, ob du es gespürt hast. Du hast es doch auch, nicht wahr? Dieses Zeichen?"  
Squall zitterte nur. Er war noch immer nicht fähig zu sprechen. Er konnte nur in Cifers wahnsinnige Augen starren. Er hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden so verändert... Er sah selbst schon aus wie tot.  
  
"Du trägst es in dir, Squall, wie ich. Nur besteht zwischen uns beiden ein kleiner Unterschied." Cifer schulterte seine Gunblade und begann, den am Boden sitzenden Squall zu umkreisen. "Und willst du auch wissen, was dieser Unterschied ist?"  
Rinoa begann erneut, hysterisch zu schreien.   
Cifer hob die Hand und schleuderte eine Magiekugel in Rinoas Richtung, so schnell, dass Squall nur noch sah, wie sie schreiend zusammenbrach. Es war ein einfacher Eiszauber, er würde sie nicht töten. Doch sie wand sich vor Schmerzen, und ihr Schreien wurde zu einem tränenerstickten Wimmern.  
  
"Ich erkläre es dir", fuhr Cifer dann ungerührt fort und beugte sich zu dem jungen SEED herunter. "Du lässt es nicht zu. Das ist dein Fehler. Du lässt die Macht in dir nicht zu. Das behindert dich. Es lähmt dich. Du hast Angst vor dir selbst, ist es nicht so?"  
Er stand wieder auf und trat hinter Squall. Mit einem Ruck hatte er ihm die Jacke heruntergerissen. Er drückte Squall die Gunblade an die Kehle, so dass er ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert war.   
Dann riss er Squalls T-Shirt entzwei.   
Er stöhnte auf, als er es sah. Da war es, das Zeichen, es prangte groß und deutlich auf seinem Schulterblatt.  
Mit dem Zeigefinger strich Cifer über das Mal, so wie zuvor Edeas Antlitz gestreichelt hatte. Es jagte Squall unangenehme Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er sich doch nur wehren könnte... Doch Cifer hatte recht. Es lähmte ihn. Was auch immer es war, es hatte ihn seiner Kraft beraubt... Er war eine Marionette dessen, was Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte, genau wie Cifer.  
  
"Doch auch du solltest es zu schätzen wissen. Diese Macht, die dir gegeben wurde, ist ein Geschenk, Squall." Der Junge hob die Augenbrauen. "Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen."  
"Das bist nicht du, Cifer", flüsterte Squall.   
"Oh!", machte Cifer erstaunt und ließ die Gunblade sinken.   
Seine Gier schien ihn beinahe zu übermannen, als er den hauchdünnen Schnitt in Squalls Hals erblickte, aus der einzelne Blutstropfen hervorquollen... Er schloss die Augen und sammelte sich für eine Sekunde, dann hatte er seine Fassung wiedererlangt.   
"Du wirst die ganze Wahrheit ohnehin nicht erfahren", entgegnete der blonde Junge dann. "Dafür wird dir nämlich keine Zeit bleiben. Doch bevor auch du stirbst, musst du noch eine Entscheidung treffen." Er ging einige Schritte zurück, die Waffe jedoch noch immer auf Squall gerichtet. Squall würde ihn nicht angreifen, er war viel zu geschwächt, und außerdem hatte er weder seine Waffe noch seine Guardian Forces... ohne beides war er schutzlos.  
  
Cifer packte die mittlerweile ohnmächtige Rinoa am Arm und riss sie zu sich heran. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem blassen Gesicht. Sie sah aus, als würde sie friedlich schlafen...  
"Sieh genau hin", verlangte Cifer. "Sieh hin, wie ich sie töte. Ich werde es ganz langsam tun, damit du möglichst lange etwas davon hast. Sie dir an, wie ich deinen Engel töte."  
"Tu's nicht, Cifer... ich bitte dich... nicht Rinoa..." Squall streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. "Tu ihr nichts..."  
"Ich werde ihr nichts tun, unter einer Bedingung. Du fliegst mich sofort nach Balamb."  
Squall senkte den Kopf. Es erfüllte ihn mit noch mehr Grauen, als er ohnehin schon verspürte, doch nun verstand er, was Cifer meinte.   
Er hatte ihn gerade vor die schwerste, grausamste Wahl gestellt, die er je hatte treffen müssen.   
Entweder, Cifer würde auf der Stelle Rinoa töten, die andere Möglichkeit war die, dass er, Squall, ihn nach Balamb flog und ihm die Garden-Schüler ans Messer lieferte.   
Er wünschte, jemand würde ihn aus diesem Albtraum wecken... Es konnte doch nur ein furchtbarer Albtraum sein...  
  
Cifer spielte mit Rinoas Haar. Er ließ die dunklen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
"Nun?", fragte er. "Wie hast du dich entschieden?" 


	8. Kapitel 8

A/N Sodele... hier ist Kapitel 8 ^_^   
  
Gehört alles Squaresoft :/  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Irvine lud seine Exetor gerade ein weiteres Mal auf, um ein ganzes Magazin Pulsar-Munition in den Leib des Dinosauriers zu entleeren. Das würde diesem Monster hoffentlich den Rest geben. Gelbe Blitze zuckten um ihn herum. Der Aura-Zauber hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt!  
Xell neben ihm war schon zu angeschlagen. Er taumelte, sein Blick war schon ganz verschwommen - der Archeodinos hatte ihn mit seiner Schwanzattacke erwischt, noch bevor Selphie, die auf der anderen Seite neben Irvine kämpfte, einen Blende-Zauber sprechen konnte. Xell bereute es, Blende nicht als Element-Angriff-Kopplung verwendet zu haben, damit hätten sie das Tier sofort ungefährlich gemacht. Er beschloss, nächstes Mal sicherheitshalber noch einmal seine Kopplungen besser zu überprüfen, damit ihm so ein Malheur nicht erneut widerfuhr.  
Auch Selphie hatte es schwer erwischt. Sie war auch bereits so angeschlagen, dass sie nur noch mit letzter Kraft ihre verbleibende Energie bündelte und damit nun fähig war, einen Spezial-Zauber anzuwenden. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie den richtigen Zauberspruch gefunden hatte. "MEGA-VITA!", rief sie, und gleich darauf ergossen sich Strahlen von heilendem Licht in allen Farben des Regenbogens über die drei Kämpfer. Xell und Selphie gingen mit der neugewonnenen Kraft sofort wieder ins Kampfstellung.  
Irvine war jedoch durch den Zauberspruch noch immer in der Lage, seine Spezialschüsse anzuwenden. Er zielte auf den sich aufbäumenden Dinosaurier, genau auf den Kopf, und drückte ab. Immer und immer wieder. Sechs-, siebenmal durchdrang der kraftvolle Energieschuss den Körper des Monsters, bevor es auf die Seite fiel, kurz reglos liegen  
blieb und sich dann förmlich in Luft auflöste.  
"Das war ganz schön schweeeeer", klagte Selphie. Xell rieb sich schuldbewusst den Hinterkopf. "Ich hatte die falschen Kopplungen", gab er zu. Seine Schläge hatten bei dem Monster nur verhältnismäßig wenig Schaden angerichtet.   
Irvine winkte ab. "War doch ein guter Kampf." In seiner Hand glitzerten drei Dynamo-Steine, die der Dinosaurier nach seinem Ableben auf dem moosbedeckten Boden der Übungshalle hinterlassen hatte. "Danke für den Aura-Zauber, Sel..."  
"Irvine!" Ein Schrei unterbrach ihn. Er fuhr herum und erblickte Ellione, die hastig und vollkommen aufgelöst auf die drei Kämpfer zugelaufen kam.   
"Ellione! Was...?" Xell sah sie verständnislos an.  
Sie blieb vor ihnen stehen und legte für einen kurzen Moment erschöpft die Hände auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Als sie sich wieder erhob, sahen sie ihren beunruhigten Blick, der pure Schrecken stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.   
"Ellione!" Irvine ging auf sie zu und legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das ist ganz schön gefährlich, unbewaffnet durch die Übungshalle zu laufen! Du hättest von einem Monster angegriffen werden können!"   
Das zarte Mädchen mit den großen dunklen Augen schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das ist mir egal...", sie keuchte noch immer außer Atem. "Ich habe euch überall gesucht! Ich glaube... es wird bald etwas Schlimmes passieren!"  
"Elliooooooneeeeee", schaltete sich Selphie ein. "Was hast du denn?"  
"Lasst uns erst einmal von hier verschwinden", bat Xell, dem es hier mittlerweile zu gefährlich geworden war. Wenn urplötzlich noch ein Archeodinos aus dem Dickicht gesprungen kam, wäre Ellione wirklich in großer Gefahr. Das durften sie nicht riskieren. Squall würde sie allesamt einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn er erführe, dass Ellione unbewaffnet durch die Übungshalle lief...  
  
  
Squall betrachtete Rinoa, die scheinbar friedlich schlafend auf dem Boden unweit von ihm lag, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. Cifer hatte sie noch zusätzlich mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, doch Rinoa war durch die Angriffe seinerseits schon so geschwächt gewesen, dass sie ohnehin ohnmächtig geworden war. Seine Magieattacken hatten bei ihr, die natürlich keine Kopplungen mit sich trug, größten Schaden angerichtet.   
Cifers durchdringender Blick war unaufhörlich auf Squall gerichtet. Würde der junge SEED sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle rühren, hätte er ihn sofort zur Strecke gebracht.   
Squall saß im Pilotensitz und hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Cifer hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, die Eingaben für den Autopiloten zu tätigen, und nun nahmen sie direkten Kurs auf Balamb. In zwanzig Minuten würden sie die kleine Insel erreicht haben.   
Squall starrte teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster auf den weiten, ruhig daliegenden Ozean. Sein Herz raste. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er noch tun könnte, um Cifer aufzuhalten... doch er würden keine Chance haben, sein Gegner war viel stärker und schneller als er.  
  
"Langweilst du dich?", hörte er Cifer hinter sich fragen. Seine Stimme war wieder normal, kein Anflug der fremden Macht mehr, die ihn besessen haben musste. Squall rührte sich nicht. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte einfach nur, endlich aufzuwachen aus diesem entsetzlichen Traum.  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dich langweilst!", wiederholte Cifer mit scharfer Stimme. Er trat vor Squall und sah höhnisch auf ihn herab. "Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, Squall", meinte er.  
Der SEED schoss ihm einen hassvollen Blick entgegen. "Im Gegensatz zu dir, Cifer", presste er hervor.  
"Oh, und was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Cifer mit gespielter Neugier und hochgezogenen Brauen.   
"Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest nach deiner Niederlage in der Lunatic Pandora eingesehen haben, dass du ein Schwächling bist", antwortete Squall verächtlich.   
Cifer schoss wie der Blitz auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. Er riss ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran, so nah, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Seine Augen verengten sich, in ihnen blitzte wieder der Zorn auf. Die Farbe veränderte sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils von kühlem Blau zu glühendem Rot.  
"Sag das noch mal!"  
Squall zögerte keine Sekunde. "Du bist und bleibst ein Schwächling, Cifer!", bekräftigte er. "Und ein Feigling dazu."  
Cifer starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte der Junge es wagen, so mit ihm zu reden? Innerlich begann er, zu kochen über diese Unverfrorenheit. Seine Faust ballte sich, seine langen, spitzen Fingernägel gruben sich in sein eigenes Fleisch, so fest, dass es zu bluten begann.  
"Was hast du da gesagt? Du begreifst wohl einfach nicht, was?", schrie er außer sich.  
Squall schnaubte verächtlich. "Und du lernst es einfach nicht, dich zu beherrschen", gab er weiter Konter. "Du bist immer noch... ein Kind. Ein Kind, Cifer, ein ungehorsamer, dickköpfiger, selbstüberschätzter kleiner Junge."  
Cifers Faust landete in seinem Gesicht. So fest, dass Squall für einen Moment nur schwarz sah. Durch den kräftigen Schlag wurde er zurück in seinen Sitz geschleudert, doch Cifer riss ihn sofort wieder auf die Beine. Squall wollte sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen, um sich zu schützen. Blut rann aus seiner gebrochenen Nase. Cifer schlug weiter auf ihn ein, seine Fäuste hämmerten blind auf Squalls Gesicht und seinen Brustkorb, immer und immer wieder, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Cifer wieder von ihm abließ. Squall biss die Zähne zusammen, er würde keine Angst und keinen Schmerz zeigen!  
Er war über und über mit blutenden Wunden und Blutergüssen übersät, als Cifer endlich, schwer atmend, von ihm abließ. Wütend stieß er ihn zurück in den Pilotensitz.  
Squall sah ihm fest in die Augen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut von den Lippen. "Hast du dich endlich ausgetobt?"  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen, Leonhart", flüsterte der Blonde voller Hass. "Du hast gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben."  
  
  
Ellione wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Quistis hockte neben ihr und sprach ihr ermutigende Worte zu, doch beteuerte immer wieder, dass sie sich nicht irren konnte, dass ihre Vision bald eintreten werde.   
Irvine und Selphie sahen sich ratlos an; sie waren aus Elliones Bericht nicht wirklich schlau geworden. Das Mädchen hatte bisher nur unverständliche, zusammenhanglose Sätze von sich gegeben, die einfach keinen Sinn ergaben.   
"Ellione..." Selphie reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, Ellione schüttelte jedoch verneinend den Kopf. Sie starrte ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Selphie seufzte betreten und stellte das Glas beiseite, dann setzte sie sich neben sie und legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm um die Schultern. "Erzähl es uns noch einmal... der Reihe nach", bat sie geduldig.  
"Selphie, ihr müsst hier weg... ihr alle! Der Garden muss umgehend evakuiert werden, sonst..." Sie zögerte.  
"Was soll denn passieren?", hakte Xell nach.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Xell", gab sie zu. "Ich habe nur die immense Kraft gespürt... sie war viel stärker als Artemisia, sehr viel stärker... und sie ist auf dem Weg hierher!"   
Xell schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Es gibt doch keine Hexen mehr, außer Rinoa."  
Ellione nickte. "Ihr glaubt mir nicht. Aber ihr müsst es... ihr müsst sofort von hier verschwinden!"  
  
"Quistis?" Shou steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Sie winkte, eine Aufforderung an Quistis, vor die Tür zu kommen. Die blonde Ausbilderin nickte, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen. Angestrengt rieb sie sich die Stirn. "Sie ist noch immer völlig aufgelöst...", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. "Hast du Sir Laguna erreicht?", fragte sie Shou dann.   
"Ja.", antwortete diese. "Aber er ist auf einer Konferenz, er wird frühestens morgen früh hier eintreffen."  
Quistis seufzte. "Hoffen wir, dass sie sich bis dahin wieder beruhigt hat..."  
"Und, dass ihre Vision - was auch immer das zu bedeuten hat - sich nicht verwirklichen wird", fügte Shou tonlos hinzu. Quistis nickte sorgenvoll und gab Shou mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie sich wieder zurückziehen möge.  
  
  
Squall fühlte, wie es in ihm zu brodeln begann. Gleichzeitig zog sich wieder dieses heiße Glühen durch seinen ganzen Körper, das seinen Ursprung in diesem Zeichen haben musste. Instinktiv griff er hinter sich und befühlte die Stelle auf seinem Schulterblatt. Es brannte schmerzvoll, als hätte er ein weißglühendes Stück Eisen berührt.  
Sein Blick wurde verschwommen, er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder zu sammeln. Es gelang ihm nicht - als er sie wieder öffnete, drückte er sich erschrocken zurück in den Pilotensitz. Plötzlich wirkte alles viel bedrohlicher auf ihn... als würden sämtliche seiner Sinne um das Hundertfache geschärft sein. Sein Blick war nun wieder gestochen scharf, noch schärfer als je zuvor. Er konnte nun schon die Insel erkennen, obwohl sie sich noch mindestens fünfzehn Kilometer Luftlinie von der Ragnarok entfernt befand.  
Es begann zu dröhnen. Langsam, ganz langsam nur, doch immer lauter. Es war ohrenbetäubend. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber es war nicht aufzuhalten. Es dröhnte in seinem Kopf, sein eigenes Blut rauschte ihm unerträglich laut in den Ohren wider. Er schrie.  
Etwas spitzes bohrte sich in seine Schulter. Squall riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Ertrinkender. Er sah Cifer über sich, der ihn fest an den Schultern gepackt hatte und ihn mit aller Kraft zurück in den Sitz drückte. Squall warf sich hin und her, doch Cifers Griff war unüberwindbar. Er keuchte, seine Lunge schien zu versagen, er konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er schrie gequält auf, als sich Cifers Nägel tiefer in sein Fleisch bohrten. Er wand sich, versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, schlug und trat um sich, doch es war vergebens. Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf wurde immer lauter, hinzu kamen unzählige andere Geräusche, die ihn verwirrten, ihm Angst machten - dieses dämonische Lachen aus seinen Träumen. Es war hier. Es war in ihm.  
"Beruhige dich wieder!", schrie Cifer aufgebracht. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, den SEED in dessen Sitz festzuhalten. Es geht los, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Nun ist es auch mit ihm soweit.  
Squall bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, dann war er wieder ruhig. Ein paar Minuten noch saß er mit geschlossenen Augen da und harrte schweigend aus. Die Geräusche waren verschwunden, er konnte wieder atmen. Tief sog er die Luft ein, dann erhob er sich schweigend und trat auf Cifer zu, der ihm gegenüber stand, die Hyperion griffbereit. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Blonde und sah ihn forschend an.   
Squall überlegte kurz. Wie fühlte er sich? Alles war viel klarer als sonst. Töne, Bilder, Der Schlag seines Herzens. Es war, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang in einem dunklen Kokon verbracht und sähe nun das erste Mal Tageslicht. Alles war so... deutlich. Es machte ihm keine Angst. Er fühlte sich stärker als je zuvor. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Kraft durch seine Venen pumpte. Und gleichzeitig ein unstillbares Verlangen nach Tod, nach Blut.  
"Möchtest du?" Cifer grinste breit und streckte ihm seinen Arm entgegen. Fasziniert sah Squall auf die pumpende, bläuliche Ader in seinem Handgelenk. Es überkam ihn fast, er wollte es unbedingt, wollte seine Zähne in das Fleisch schlagen und von ihm trinken. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern.  
"Du kannst dich ruhig bedienen", fuhr Cifer fort, noch immer vielsagend grinsend. Squall kämpfte mit sich, er focht den schwersten Kampf seines Lebens aus. Noch nie hatte etwas ihn gleichzeitig so mit Lust und Ekel erfüllt. Die Gefühle übermannten ihn, Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, er glaubte, er würde ohnmächtig werden.   
Cifer lachte und zog seinen Arm zurück. "Es ist wohl noch nicht ganz so weit", stellte er lapidar fest, "du bist noch nicht bereit dafür. Doch auch du wirst dich nicht länger wehren können, mein Freund."   
Mit diesen Worten ließ er Squall stehen und trat zum Fenster. Die Insel war schon fast erreicht, in wenigen Minuten würden sie in der Nähe des Gardens landen. Es erfüllte ihn mit größter Genugtuung, dass der Moment der Rache zum Greifen nahe war, und Squall endlich seine Entwicklung vollzogen hatte. Er würde sich ihm nun nicht mehr in den Weg stellen können, im Gegenteil - er würde ihm eine würdige Hilfe sein. 


	9. Kapitel 9

A/N: Kapitel 9 endlich geschafft, jippieeee *g* Na ja, ich bin nicht so gut in Action-Szenen (jedenfalls kann ich nicht so schön blutig schreiben wie bestimmte andere Autoren, hehe) aber hey, es ist mein erster Versuch einer etwas düsteren Geschichte. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und ihr findet es nicht zu platt oder gar zu eklig. ^^  
  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
"Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Selphie und drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Sie trug ein hellgrünes, eng anliegendes Kleid aus Seide. Es passte hervorragend zu ihren großen, grünen Augen, sie sah umwerfend aus. Irvine musterte sie eingehend. Es war ganz ungewohnt, Selphie in einem eleganten Kleid zu sehen, er hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so gut stehen würde. Sie wirkte gleich viel erwachsener.  
"Wunderbar, Sefie", sagte er anerkennend.  
Selphie klatschte fröhlich in die Hände, wie sie es öfter tat, um ihrer Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Du hast dich aber auch ordentlich in Schale gewoooorfen!", jubelte sie. Irvine hatte sich ebenfalls herausgeputzt, er trug einen schlichten, aber eleganten schwarzen Anzug, der ihm sehr gut stand, und er verzichtete sogar auf seinen Hut, den er ansonsten nur zum Schlafen vom Kopf nahm. Aber der heutige Abend sollte etwas besonderes werden, er wollte ja schließlich einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Selphie hinterlassen. Wenn er es heute Abend nicht schaffen würde, wann dann?   
"Gehen wir?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Selphie nickte fröhlich und hakte sich bei ihm ein.   
  
"Irgendwie habe ich kein gutes Gefühl", meinte Quistis mehr zu sich selbst als zu Shou, die auf Quistis' Couch saß und auf die blonde Ausbilderin wartete, die gerade vor dem Spiegel stand und prüfte, ob ihr scharlachrotes Kleid richtig saß. Sie zupfte hier und da etwas zurecht, prüfte noch einmal kurz ihr Make-up und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Sehe ich gut aus?"  
"Ja, Quistis, du siehst sehr gut aus", antwortete die Schülerin. "Aber was meinst du, du hast kein gutes Gefühl? Ist es wegen Ellione?"  
Quistis nickte. "Ich weiß nicht, sie scheint irgend etwas zu ahnen, was wir nicht unbeachtet lassen sollten. Am liebsten würde ich die ganze Party abblasen", seufzte sie.  
Shou stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Ach komm, das käme jetzt aber sehr kurzfristig. Außerdem ist es doch das Garden-Jubiläum, das können wir nicht so einfach absagen, zumal das Fest wohl schon in vollem Gange ist, so wie ich unsere Oberstufler kenne."  
"Und wenn nun aber doch...?"  
"Quistis, es kann nichts passieren. Es gibt keine Hexen mehr, sie wurden alle vernichtet. Und welcher Feind könnte so mächtig sein, eine wirkliche Gefahr für den Garden darzustellen? Außerdem wissen wir doch überhaupt nicht, wovon Ell überhaupt redete. Sie kann zwar in die Vergangenheit blicken, aber nicht in die Zukunft."  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Gehen wir?" Quistis versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Immer nur zu grübeln, damit war niemandem geholfen. Auch wenn Elliones Sorge begründet war - solange sie nicht wussten, worum es sich bei der Gefahr, von der sie gesprochen hatte, eigentlich handelte, würden sie auch nichts dagegen tun können. Es würde schon nichts passieren, all die Hexen und Monster waren schließlich Geschichte.  
  
  
Die Ragnarok setzte zum Landeanflug an. Fasziniert sah Cifer noch immer aus dem Fenster, der Balamb Garden kam immer weiter in Sichtweite. Cifer schärfte seinen Blick. Überall im Garden brannten Lichter, wie er zufrieden feststellte.   
Schweigend trat er vom Fenster zurück und wandte seinen Blick zu Squall, der die Ragnarok mit beinahe stoischer Ruhe steuerte. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte auf die Bedienungstafel. Mechanisch führte er die Befehle aus, gab die genauen Koordinaten für die Landung ein und hielt den Steuerknüppel fest umklammert.   
"Feiert ihr eine Party im Garden?", fragte Cifer, den Blick wieder auf den Garden gerichtet, der nur noch wenige Kilometer entfernt war. "Antworte!"  
Squall nickte schwach. Zufrieden verschränkte Cifer die Arme und sah auf Rinoa, die noch immer ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag. Er bewegte sich auf sie zu und kniete sich neben sie. Squall schien es nicht zu bemerken, er starrte noch immer auf das Steuerpult vor ihm, ohne seine Umgebung zu beachten. Cifer hob die Hand über Rinoas Gesicht und murmelte einen Zauber, woraufhin Rinoa die Augen aufschlug. Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich verwirrt um. "Wo bin ich... was... ist passiert?"  
Squall wandte sich zu ihr. Rinoa gefror das Blut in den Adern, als sie seinen veränderten Blick sah. Seine Augen schienen förmlich zu glühen. Er hatte den selben wahnsinnigen Blick in den Augen wie Cifer.  
"Was ist passiert?!", fragte sie noch einmal lauter, fast schreiend. Cifer war sofort wieder zur Stelle und presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. "Sei schön still, dann passiert dir nichts, Rinoa." Mit einem fast liebevollen Lächeln streichelte er über ihre erhitzte Wange. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch sie wagte nicht, sich gegen die Berührung zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Die Ragnarok setzte unmittelbar neben dem Garden auf. Sie rollte noch ein kleines Stück, dann kam sie zum Stehen, und Squall schaltete die Antriebswerke aus. Die plötzliche Stille wurde nur von den entfernten Geräuschen aus dem Garden unterbrochen, der Wind wehte einzelne Fetzen von Musik und Gelächter herüber.  
Die Nacht war nun hereingebrochen, die Erde kühlte sich langsam wieder ab von der Sonne dieses langen, ungewöhnlich heißen Frühlingstages. Cifer schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ließ sich den angenehm kühlen Windhauch ins Gesicht wehen. Es roch nach Frühling, nach einer lauen, romantischen Nacht. Und er war gekommen, um abzurechnen und seinen eigenen Frieden zu machen.   
  
  
Irvine schwebte im siebten Himmel, als Selphie sich beim Tanz immer näher an ihn drückte und ihm die Arme um den Hals legte. Er hätte am liebsten in ihren großen Augen versinken mögen, die ihn so fröhlich anstrahlten. Endlich war er ihr ein bisschen näher gekommen. Er strich sanft über ihr Haar und lächelte sie zärtlich an. "Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
"Du übertreeeeibst", gab sie grinsend zurück und wurde etwas rot. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und gab sich ganz der sanften Musik und dem Tanz hin, so dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ein Raunen durch die anwesenden Gäste ging, als Squall und Rinoa den Saal betraten.  
  
"Rinoa, Squall!" Quistis war die erste, die die beiden bemerkt hatte. Sie kam auf die beiden zugelaufen, einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte..." Sie hielt inne, als sie Rinoas ausdruckslose Miene sah. Rinoa wirkte, als stünde sie unter Drogen.  
"Ist etwas passiert?" Die blonde Ausbilderin verschränkte die Arme, als würde sie frieren, und sah fragend zu Squall. Auch er wirkte merkwürdig verändert. Doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was genau es war. Irgendetwas war in seinen Augen...  
"Kommst du bitte mit?", fragte Squall lapidar und drehte sich wieder um, Rinoa folgte ihm widerspruchslos. Quistis zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte den beiden ebenfalls, hinaus auf den Gang.   
  
Ellione schlug die Augen auf. Sie atmete schwer, keuchte fast, und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Shou, die eben nach ihr gesehen hatte und das Krankenzimmer gerade wieder verlassen wollte, drehte sich aufgeschreckt um. "Ell? Bist du wach?"  
"Shou... Quistis... es ist... hier..."  
Shou schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Was ist hier? Wovon redest du, Ell?"  
"Du musst... Quistis helfen!", schrie das Mädchen außer sich. "Geh, schnell!"  
Unschlüssig stand Shou inmitten des Zimmers und rang mit sich. Elliones Fieber schien gestiegen zu sein. Wovon redete sie nur? Quistis in Gefahr?  
"Geh! Sofort!"  
Dr. Kadowaki, die ältliche Ärztin des Gardens, betrat das Zimmer, aufgeschreckt durch Elliones Geschrei, eine Spritze mit einem Beruhigungsmittel schon bereit. Wortlos trat sie an das Bett der Fiebernden, ergriff ihren Arm und jagte ihr das Mittel in die Vene. Ellione gab einen letzten, gellenden Schrei von sich und bäumte sich auf wie eine Sterbende, dann hatte das Mittel seine Wirkung gezeigt und sie betäubt.  
Ein scharfer Luftzug ging durch das Zimmer. Die Jalousien vor dem Fenster über Elliones Krankenbett bewegten sich mit einem leisen Scheppern, die Tür des Zimmers stand offen. Ratlos sah die Ärztin Shou hinterher, die verstört den Gang hinunter zur Aula rannte.  
  
Squall fühlte sich so lebendig wie noch nie. Er strich sich durch das Haar und sah hinunter auf Quistis, die vor ihm auf dem kalten Linoleumboden lag, die Augen geschlossen, fast sah es aus, als schliefe sie nur. Doch sie hatte längst ihr Leben ausgehaucht. Das Herz, das offen in seinen blutüberströmten Händen lag, hatte noch ein paar Mal geschlagen, doch dann hatte es einfach aufgehört.  
Rinoa klammerte sich weinend an seinen Arm, doch Squall registrierte es nicht. Er leckte sich die Lippen, als habe er keine ausgeweidete Frau, sondern ein Festmahl vor sich liegen. Er kniete neben ihrer Leiche und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre offene Wunde. Dann leckte er sich genüsslich den Finger ab und schmeckte das köstliche Blut, das ihn mit so viel Wärme und Leben erfüllte.  
Cifer trat neben ihm und sah auf ihn herunter. "Und, war es so furchtbar?", fragte er und lachte. "Geschätzte Frau Trepe, wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie so enden?"  
Squall sagte nichts. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Quistis' Leiche wenden. Ihre Arme lagen zu beiden Seiten ausgebreitet, der Schreck über Squalls blitzschnellen Angriff stand ihr noch immer im Gesicht geschrieben. Es war unglaublich schnell gegangen. Squall hatte so schnell seine Skrupel verloren und sich der Verlockung des Todes hingegeben, wie selbst Cifer es nicht vermutet hatte. Doch hatte dieses... Ding... dieser Dämon, was auch immer es war, erst einmal Besitz von einem Menschen genommen, war er seines freien Willens beraubt und handelte nur noch nach seinem Bedürfnis - dem Bedürfnis nach frischem Blut. Und Rache. Es war einfach zu wundervoll.  
  
Shou rannte so schnell, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Elliones Worte, Quistis sei in Gefahr, hämmerten immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte Squall und Rinoa von weitem erkennen, sie hockten auf dem Boden vor dem Ballsaal, als ob sie etwas suchen würden. Erleichterung und gleichzeitig Ratlosigkeit stiegen in ihr auf, als sie die beiden sah. Sie blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen, als sie die dritte Person sah, die neben den beiden stand und lachend auf sie herabsah. Cifer.  
"Komm ruhig näher, Shou", rief Cifer, ohne den Blick von Squall zu nehmen. Shous Herz raste. Er konnte sie unmöglich auf diese Entfernung gehört oder gesehen haben! Sie blieb stehen und sah sich aufgeregt um, ob sie sich nicht irgendwo verstecken konnte, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie war schon entdeckt worden.  
"Lass es dir schmecken, Squall", sagte Cifer lachend und wandte sich dann zu Shou, die noch immer in einiger Entfernung stand und erschrocken auf die Szenerie starrte.  
Squall nickte und beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter herunter, um sich an Quistis' noch warmem Blut zu laben.   
Shous Blick richtete sich auf die Leiche neben Squall. Blondes, langes Haar lag, ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer, um den Kopf ihrer einstigen Ausbilderin und Freundin, ertränkt in dunkelrotem, dickflüssigem Blut.  
Shou war nicht einmal imstande, zu schreien. Das Adrenalin schoss in ihren Kopf und beraubte sie ihrer Sinne. Das letzte, was sie in ihrem Leben sah, war Cifer, der sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte, die Hyperion in der Hand, sein arrogantes Grinsen im Gesicht. Reflexartig warf sie ihre Hände über sich, um seinen Schlag abzuwehren, doch vergebens. Die scharfe Waffe sauste auf sie herunter und trennte ihren Kopf von den Schultern. 


	10. Kapitel 10

A/N So, Kapitel 10 gleich hinterher. Ich hab's von 3-4 Uhr morgens geschrieben, nur zu meiner Verteidigung *g* Also bitte nicht zuviel erwarten. *zwinker* Ach ja... ich rate die Story mal lieber, damit nicht hinterher jemand sagt, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.  
  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Xell saß an einem der Tische, Hot Dogs in beiden Händen, und betrachtete fröhlich kauend das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche. Irvine und Selphie hatten scheinbar endlich zueinander gefunden, und er selbst war ebenfalls zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Kyra, das Mädchen aus der Bücherei, saß neben ihm, den Kopf auf eine Hand gelehnt und sah ihn liebevoll an. Er bedachte sie mit einem unbeholfenen Blick und biss noch einmal von einem seiner geliebten Hot Dogs ab. Endlich hatte auch er mal das Glück gehabt, ein paar dieses heiß begehrten, einzigartigen Nahrungsmittels abzubekommen!   
"Xell?", flüsterte Kyra ihm ins Ohr. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen.. auf den Schulhof gehen? Nur wir beide?"  
Xell nickte eifrig. Ein bisschen frische Luft war ja nicht schlecht. Die Scheinwerfer und die Menschenmasse in der Aula hatten die Luft hier drinnen ziemlich aufgeheizt, außerdem könnte er dann ja vielleicht noch mal kurz in die Cafeteria verschwinden und für Nachschub an dem geliebten Lebensmittel sorgen!  
Kyra hakte sich freudig bei ihm unter, und sie verließen gemeinsam die Aula.   
Doch kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen, fuhr ihnen der Schrecken durch die Glieder. Kyra presste erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.  
Eine breite Blutspur erstreckte sich vor ihnen, es sah aus, als hätte man jemanden über den ganzen Gang durch eine Blutlache geschleift.  
"Xell...", stammelte Kyra. "Oh mein Gott..."  
"Schh...", machte Xell und löste sich von ihr. Er lief ein paar Schritte geradeaus, doch die Blutspur verlor sich im Dunkeln des unbeleuchteten Flurs. Alle Lichter waren ausgefallen, nur der Mond warf ein mattes Licht durch das Dach auf den Gang, das jedoch nicht hell genug war, um wirklich etwas erkennen zu können.  
"Was ist hier passiert?", flüsterte Kyra angsterfüllt. "Xell, was ist hier..."  
"Ich weiß es nicht", unterbrach der blonde Boxer das Mädchen. "Halte dich hinter mir, dann passiert dir nichts. Komm."  
Kyra schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf. "Wir müssen den Sicherheitsdienst..."  
"Nein! Wer weiß, was hier passiert ist... Vielleicht erlauben sich irgendwelche Oberstufler mal wieder einen ihrer geschmacklosen Witze..." Xell hoffte inständig, es würde so sein, auch wenn die Idee allein schon sehr abwegig war. Er lief mit langsamen Schritten den Flur entlang, immer der Blutspur hinterher. Kyra umklammerte seinen Arm und hielt sich, wie er es ihr geboten hatte, dicht hinter ihm. Sie zitterte spürbar.  
Außer der Musik und gelegentlichen, ausgelassenen Rufen aus dem Ballsaal war der Garden gespenstisch still. Nicht einmal das Plätschern der Fontäne in der Mitte der Haupthalle war zu vernehmen. Doch an einem Stromausfall konnte es nicht liegen, der Brunnen war des Nachts immer abgestellt. Und überhaupt - ein Stromausfall kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, denn dann wäre doch auch der Ballsaal davon betroffen gewesen... Xell konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen.   
"Xell.. ich habe Angst", weinte Kyra leise. Sie glaubte nicht so recht an Xells Theorie eines schlechten Scherzes, und obwohl er gefasst wirkte, schien er mehr zu ahnen, als ihm lieb war.   
"Die Spur führt zum Schulhof", stellte er fest. Er drehte sich um und sah seiner Freundin fest in die Augen. "Geh lieber zurück."  
"Nein, Xell..." Das Mädchen zitterte immer stärker. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. "Ich kann da nicht alleine... nein, komm bitte mit..."  
"Ich werde nachsehen, was los ist", erwiderte der blonde Junge entschlossen. "Geh zurück und berichte Quistis. Aber bleib bitte ruhig, erzähle den anderen nichts davon, ja? Verdammt..." Er rieb sich angestrengt den Hinterkopf. "Ich wünschte, Squall wäre hier..."  
Kyra schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich bleibe bei dir, ich geh da nicht allein zurück..."  
Xell wusste, es würde keinen Sinn haben, ihr weiter zuzureden, also gab er sich geschlagen. "Na gut. Aber hab keine Angst, ich bin ja bei dir."  
  
  
Dr. Kadowaki schob ihre Brille zurecht und warf ihren Blick wieder auf die Zeitung, die ausgebreitet vor ihr lag. Das Radio zu ihrer Linken dudelte leise vor sich hin, und die Ärztin kaute gedankenverloren an ihrem Kugelschreiber, mit dem sie die gefragten Begriffe in das Kreuzworträtsel vor sich eintrug. Sie hasste es, Nachtdienst zu haben, doch an einem Abend, an dem ein großes Fest stieg, war das unumgänglich. Sicher würde sie nachher noch einiges zu tun haben, wenn sich die Jubiläumsfeier seinem Ende neigte. Außerdem musste sie ab und an nach Ellione sehen. Momentan schlief sie, das Beruhigungsmittel hatte sofort die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Doch noch eine Dosis würde das Mädchen nicht verkraften, und so hoffte die Ärztin nur, dass sie jetzt durchschlafen würde.   
Doch ihre Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als sie, kaum dass sie sich eine halbe Stunde Pause gegönnt hatte, wieder ein leises Stöhnen und Wimmern aus dem Krankenzimmer vernahm. Mehr oder weniger widerwillig ließ sie den Stift fallen und erhob sich, um sich in das Zimmer zu begeben und nach Ellione zu sehen, die einfach keine Ruhe geben wollte.   
Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was mit dem Mädchen los war - das Krankheitsbild war äußerst seltsam. Sie fragte sich schon fast, ob Ellione in der Übungshalle mit irgendeinem bewusstseinsverändernden Zauber belegt worden war, doch das war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, schließlich hatte sie dem Mädchen sofort eine Mega-Pille gegeben, die für gewöhnlich sämtliche Zustandsveränderungen heilte. Ellione wirkte auch ganz und gar nicht tobsüchtig oder anderweitig angeschlagen... doch ihre Hysterie musste irgendeinen plausiblen Grund haben. So etwas hatte die Ärztin noch nie erlebt, dass sich jemand so vehement gegen ein so starkes Beruhigungsmittel zur Wehr setzte, und gerade so ein zartes Persönchen wie Ellione, obgleich sie ihr eine Dosis verabreicht hatte, die sie eigentlich für mindestens zwei Tage hätte ruhig stellen müssen.  
"Hilfe!"  
Der Schrei ließ der Ärztin das Blut in den Adern stocken. Sie drückte die Klinke zu dem kleinen Krankenzimmer hinunter und lief in das Zimmer, im nächsten Moment hatten sich zwei kräftige Hände um ihren Hals gelegt und drückten gnadenlos zu. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, um sich zu wehren, doch selbst unter Aufwendung all ihrer Kräfte würde sie keine Chance haben. Sie ging in die Knie, um sich schlagend. Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen, während sie dem Feind, der aus dem Dunkel des Zimmers auf sie zugestürmt war, einen letzten Schlag verpasste, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Ellione schrie noch immer, als sich das Blut der Ärztin über den Krankenzimmerflur ausbreitete. Cifer kniete über der Ärztin, deren weit aufgerissene Augen ins Leere starrten, und hatte seine Zähne in ihren Hals geschlagen. Gierig trank er von ihr, als würde er einfach nicht genug bekommen können. Squall fühlte, wie seine eigene Gier geweckt wurde, als er seinen ehemals größten Feind und jetzt einzigen Verbündeten das heiße Blut trinken sah.  
Ellione versuchte, sich gegen die starken Arme zu wehren, die sie von hinten umklammerten, aber ihre Chancen waren gleich null. Sie war viel zu schwach, um zu schreien oder um sich zu schlagen. Nur ein leises Wimmern verließ ihre Lippen. Sie musste schon im Delirium sein. Es war ein einziger Albtraum.  
"Hab keine Angst, Ell". Eine wohlbekannte, sanfte Stimme sprach auf sie ein. Die Arme umklammerten ihre zitternden Hände und drehten sie unsanft auf den Rücken. Ellione schrie vor Schmerz über die abrupte Bewegung.  
"Sei schön still und sieh zu", flüsterte die Stimme, ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Diese Stimme, die sie so gut kannte.   
"Squall? Bist du das... Squall?", presste sie hervor.   
"Sei still, Ellione. Sei schön brav und still."  
  
Cifer erhob sich wieder. Zufrieden sah er zu Squall, der die weinende Ellione fest hielt, und verpasste der toten Ärztin einen abfälligen Fußtritt. "Alte Schachtel. Aber immer noch besser, als nichts, oder?" Er lachte hämisch und trat auf die beiden zu. Ellione versuchte mit all ihrer letzten Kraft, sich aus Squalls Griff zu befreien, aber seine Hände hatten sie so fest umklammert, dass sich bereits Blutergüsse auf ihren Handgelenken bildeten. Schmerzerfüllt schrie sie auf.  
"Das würde ich lieber lassen, Schätzchen", sagte Cifer leise. Seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. "Das macht ihn nur noch wütender."  
Ellione versuchte, Squall hinter sich einen Tritt zu verpassen, doch er ging ins Leere.   
"Tztztz", machte Cifer, scheinbar amüsiert. Ihm schien das ganze wirklich einen Heidenspaß zu bereiten! Squalls Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem gequälten Grinsen. Er spürte eine unglaubliche Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die Gier schien ihn erneut zu übermannen... Cifer schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.  
"Ich überlasse sie dir", bot er selbstgefällig an. "Lass es dir schmecken!"  
Ellione nahm noch einmal all ihre Kraft zusammen und zuckte hin und her, aber aus Squalls Griff war kein Entkommen. Schließlich erschlaffte ihr geschwächter Körper in seinen Armen. "Squall... nein... ich bitte dich... NEIN!"  
Der SEED hörte ihre Worte nicht, achtete auch nicht auf ihr Weinen. Grob zerrte er Elliones Kopf nach hinten, seine Fingerspitzen tanzten spielerisch über ihren schlanken Hals und streichelten ihre weiche Haut. Ellione weinte und schrie unaufhörlich. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich alles - sie sah Cifer, mit diesem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, Dr. Kadowaki, die tot und merkwürdig verrenkt auf dem Boden lag, die grauenhafte Neonbeleuchtung des Krankenzimmers, all das stürmte auf sie ein und beraubte sie ihres Verstandes.   
Squalls Kraft war ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Mit bloßen Händen brach er Ellione das Genick, der letzte Schrei auf ihren Lippen erstarb, ihrKörper sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Squall warf Cifer noch einen Blick zu - der Blonde vermochte ihn nicht zu deuten. Fassungslosigkeit, Hass, Wut, Angst. Und Lust. All das lag in den rot glühenden Augen seines Gefährten.  
  
  
Xells Augen gewöhnten sich nur schwer an die Dunkelheit. Auch hier auf dem Schulhof waren sämtliche Lichter ausgefallen. Irgendjemand musste systematisch sämtliche Lichter hier zerstört haben... Und tatsächlich, als er und Kyra sich einer erloschenen Laterne näherten, sahen sie die Glassplitter am Boden liegen. Kyras Schluchzen wurde noch etwas lauter, als sie das sah.  
Ihnen war nunmehr beiden bewusst, dass es sich hier nicht mehr um einen dummen Scherz handeln konnte.  
"Xell, lass uns bitte zurück gehen... Ich flehe dich an!"  
Der Junge ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. "Halte dich einfach hinter mir, dann passiert dir nichts." Es klang mehr wie ein Versuch, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, als ein Trost für Kyra.  
Sie zerrte mit aller Kraft an seinem Arm. "Siehst du denn nicht, was passiert ist?", fragte sie und wies auf die Blutspur, die sich über den gesamten Schulhof, bis hin zur Festbühne, erstreckte. Eins war sicher - der Mensch, der so viel Blut verloren hatte, würde mit Sicherheit nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen...   
Xell zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Kyra plötzlich laut aufschrie. Irritiert drehte er sich zu ihr um, sie hatte von ihm abgelassen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung Festbühne, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Kyra schrie und schrie ohne Unterlass, sank auf die Knie und wies mit zitternden Händen auf die Bühne. Xell folgte ihrem Blick, und was er dann sah, war das pure Entsetzen. Ein lebloser Körper hing, Seile um die Arme geschlungen, den Kopf auf die Brust gesunken, von der Bühnendecke. Im fahlen Mondlicht sah die Gestalt, das lange blonde Haar lose um die Schultern fallend, auf absurde Art und Weise aus wie ein Engel. Der Körper schwankte leicht hin und her, Blutstropfen fielen auf den Bühnenboden unter ihr und bildeten eine schwarze Lache.   
Xell bewegte sich langsam auf die Gestalt zu.   
"Quistis", sagte er lautlos, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und er fiel, sich erbrechend über das Grauen, dessen Zeuge er soeben geworden war.   
Einige Minuten verharrte er so, bevor er völlig entkräftet nach hinten fiel und auf dem kalten Steinboden sitzen blieb, regungslos.   
"Kyra?" Fragend sah er sich nach seiner Freundin um.  
Kyra war sofort bei ihm. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.  
"Kannst du kämpfen?", fragte Xell unvermittelt.  
"Wie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."  
"Kannst du kämpfen? Mit Waffen oder Magie?"  
Kyra überlegte nicht länger. "Ein paar Zauber kann ich schon..."  
"Gut." Xell stand auf und nahm sie bei der Hand. "Hilfst du mir?"  
"Helfen? Du hast doch nicht etwa vor... wir wissen doch gar nicht, wer... und was, wenn dieser jemand..."  
"Komm mit, Kyra." Xell wirkte wieder gefasst.  
"Wir müssen die anderen warnen."  
Das Mädchen nickte und folgte ihm ohne Widerrede. 


	11. Kapitel 11

A/N: So, ihr Lieben, nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht und haufenweise Zigaretten (ja ja O_o) hab ich nun Kapitel 11 fertiggestellt.   
Ich wollte das eigentlich erst am Ende schreiben, aber was sein muss, muss sein: Hiermit möchte ich mich bei bei Asti-chan (*g*) und Garnet2 bedanken, da sie die Story bis hierher gelesen und immer fleißig reviewt haben! Danke!!! Ohne Euch hätte ich sicher nicht weitergeschrieben. Ich liebe euch :D Meine Fans ^^ *schluchzschnief* Thank you, Grazie, Gracias, Merci... Man kann's gar nicht oft genug sagen. Hach, ich freu mich so ^^'  
  
Hab ich schon angemerkt, dass mir die Charaktere/Orte/usw nicht gehören? Also... alles (c) Squaresoft, bitte nicht verklagen, ich verdiene damit ja nix. Danke. Jetzt aber on with the story. Und nein, sie ist noch immer nicht zu Ende *untertischverkriech* ^^  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
"Du bist so still, Squall." Cifers Augen sahen ihn forschend an, dieses allgegenwärtige, selbstsichere Grinsen trat wieder in sein Gesicht. "Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"  
Squall kochte innerlich. Wie sehr er ihn hasste! Wie er sein arrogantes Auftreten verabscheute! Dieses leichte Näseln in seiner Stimme... der geisteskranke Blick in seinen Augen... Am liebsten würde er ihn wieder am Kragen packen und auf ihn einschlagen, blind vor Wut, besinnungslos, so wie er es in Centra getan hatte.   
Elliones lebloser Körper entglitt ihm und schlug mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den kalten Boden. Squall schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sekundenlang rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, seine Atemzüge gingen kurz und heftig, jedoch mehr von dem plötzlichen Adrenalinstoß als vor Erschöpfung.  
Sein Blick schweifte durch das karge, dunkle Zimmer, von der toten Ellione zu Cifer und zurück. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er soeben aus einem seiner schrecklichen Träume erwacht - nur mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Traum real war. Doch seine geistige Klarheit währte nicht lange. Es begann wieder, zu dröhnen, dieser grollende, abscheuliche Ton in seinem Kopf. Er meinte, auch dieses Lachen wieder zu hören, dass sich so oft in seine Träume geschlichen hatte, ganz leise nur, so dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es nur eine Ausgeburt seines eigenen Wahnsinns oder wirklich gegenwärtig war.  
Ein leises Wimmern mischte sich in die Geräusche in seinem Kopf. Es kam aus der Ecke des Zimmers. Squall blickte sich um - Rinoa. Wo kam sie plötzlich her? War sie die ganze Zeit hier gewesen?   
Das Mädchen hatte die Hände schützend vors Gesicht geschlagen und weinte heftig. Es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz, als er sie so sah - weinend, zitternd, wehklagend... Blanke, glühende Wut stieg in ihm auf. Sein Hass brodelte von Sekunde zu Sekunde heißer, unerträglicher.  
Cifer war hinter ihn getreten, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte. Er legte eine Hand auf Squalls Schulter, die andere umklammerte Squalls Handgelenk. Er führte ihn.   
Squall wehrte sich nicht dagegen, als Cifer seine rechte Hand, in der die Lionheart steckte, auf Rinoa hinzu dirigierte. Squall schloss angewidert die Augen, ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und schüttelte ihn, als er Cifers Atem im Nacken spürte. Er meinte, Cifer leise lachen zu hören, was seinen Hass nur noch weiter schürte. Es wurde unerträglich, dieser innere Zwang war zu stark, als dass er sich dagegen zur Wehr setzen könnte.  
Rinoa riss die Augen weit auf und schüttelte fieberhaft den Kopf, als sich die scharfe Klinge langsam ihrem Hals näherte.  
"Squall... tu das nicht...", flehte sie. Er hörte sie nicht einmal.   
Cifers Griff wurde fester, so fest, dass Squall vor Schmerz leise aufstöhnte. Seine Hand zitterte und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft um die schwere Waffe, Cifers Nägel gruben sich wieder in sein Handgelenk, bis der Schmerz schier unerträglich wurde.   
Eine Sekunde lang glaubte Squall, die Besinnung zu verlieren, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als hätte Cifer es erahnt, lockerte er seinen Griff, nur ein wenig, doch es reichte. Squalls Blick klärte sich wieder, die schwarzen Schatten lösten sich auf, sein Zittern ließ nach. Binnen weniger Sekunden war er ganz ruhig, nur in seinen Augen lag noch derselbe fieberhafte Glanz.  
Im selben Moment ertönte von draußen ein markerschütternder Schrei.   
Instinktiv drehte Squall sich fort und sah durch die offene Tür hinaus auf den Flur, mitten in die schreckgeweiteten Augen zweier Schülerinnen, sie hatten fassungslos die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und starrten ungläubig auf die tote Ärztin und Ellione.  
Cifer reagierte schnell. Blitzschnell. Er festigte ein weiteres Mal seinen Griff um Squalls Handgelenk und stieß hastig zu, das Schwert bohrte sich fast widerstandslos in Rinoas Fleisch, die scharfe Klinge wühlte sich mitten in ihr Herz.   
Rinoa gab keinen Laut von sich, als sie starb. Ihr Körper erschlaffte, Blut spritzte, Squall ließ die Waffe fallen.   
Cifer löste ebenfalls seinen Griff, stieß den SEED zur Seite, setzte einen Fuß auf ihren Leib und zog die Waffe mit einem Ruck aus ihrem Körper, dann war er so schnell aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, dass Squall ihm kaum mit Blicken folgen konnte.  
Dann kam der Nebel. Er erfüllte das gesamte Zimmer und war so dick, dass Squall die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte. Er wankte. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Squall konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, sie versagten schließlich, und er sackte in sich zusammen. Sein Hinterkopf prallte unsanft auf den Boden und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, stand Cifer mit verschränkten Armen über ihm und sah hämisch auf ihn herunter. Widerwillig streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Squall reagierte nicht. Er stützte sich ab und richtete sich aus eigener Kraft wieder auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er den stechenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf verspürte. Cifer rollte unwillig mit den Augen und riss ihn gewaltsam wieder auf die Beine.  
"Das war nicht sehr geschickt, Squall", bemängelte er. Er befühlte Squalls Wunde, der junge SEED biss krampfhaft die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich seine Qual nicht anmerken.   
Als Cifer seine Hand wieder zurückzog, fielen einzelne Blutstropfen von seinen Fingerspitzen herab.   
"Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt", stellte er nonchalant fest. "Du solltest besser aufpassen. Ich brauche dich noch." Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und beugte sich über Rinoa. "Ist sie nicht schön, Squall? Sie sieht aus, als schliefe sie... wie ein Engel. Sie war ein richtiger Engel, nicht wahr? Squall?"  
Der Angesprochene schwieg. Seine Augen suchten nach den beiden Schülerinnen. "Was hast du mit ihnen getan?", stieß er hervor.  
"Eliminiert. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass uns jemand die Überraschung kaputtmacht, oder, Squall?"   
Mit zwei Schritten war Squall bei Cifer angelangt und schlug ihm ohne Vorwarnung mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Cifer schien nicht überrascht zu sein - er hatte den Schlag zwar kommen sehen, aber nicht abgewehrt.   
"Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was hier los ist", keuchte Squall und legte seine Hände um den Hals des blonden Jungen. Cifer gab nur ein ersticktes Röcheln von sich. In seinen Augen blitzte es auf.  
"SOFORT!"  
Cifer grinste nur, so wie er es immer tat. Er zeigte nie ein Zeichen von Furcht oder Abspannung, selbst wenn er sich wohlweißlich darüber im Klaren war, dass Squall ihm in seiner jetzigen Verfassung bei weitem überlegen war. Squalls Griff lockerte sich wieder, fast angewidert stieß er den anderen von sich. Cifer legte den Kopf schief, grinste noch breiter und strich sich mit einer lakonischen Geste über den Mantel.  
"Squall, du erfährst schon noch alles... zu gegebener Zeit. Vertrau mir einfach. Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr zurück... sieh dir doch an, was du getan hast. Du hast deine ehemalige Lehrerin getötet. Die arme Quistis. Ob sie jemals gedacht hätte, so zu sterben? Bestialisch hingerichtet von ihrem Lieblingsschüler?"  
"Hör auf...." Der junge SEED ließ von ihm ab und taumelte einen Schritt zurück.  
"Und deine geliebte kleine Ell. Was wohl dein Vater dazu sagen wird?"  
"Ich sagte, du sollst aufhören!" Squall runzelte die Stirn. Alles drehte sich.  
"Und Rinoa... die liebe, engelsgleiche Rinoa. Die Liebe deines Lebens, das war sie doch, oder? Aber um ehrlich zu sein, schade finde ich es nicht. Sie war eine..."  
"Halt verdammt noch mal deinen Mund, Almasy!"  
Cifer hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. "Du bist ja wütend?", stellte er scheinbar überrascht fest.  
"Ich..." Squall biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper und ließ ihn erzittern, seine Stimme versagte.  
"Hast du etwa Angst?" Der Blonde kam näher und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Hast du Angst, Squall? Angst...", fragte er langsam. Er dehnte jedes einzelne Wort, als bereite ihm es einen besonderen Spaß, Squall mit seinen Worten wie Pfeile ins Herz zu schießen.  
"Was geht hier vor, Cifer? Was, zur Hölle, passiert mit mir?"  
"Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, Squall", fuhr Cifer unbeirrt fort. "Du weißt doch, was du zu tun hast, was deine wahre Bestimmung ist. Du bist nur das Werkzeug für eine höhere Macht, genau wie ich. Und wir werden unserer Bestimmung jetzt gerecht werden und unsere Befehle ausführen, hast du mich verstanden?"  
Squall schüttelte den Kopf. "Befehle? Bestimmung? Wovon redest du eigentlich?"  
"Hör auf, dich dagegen zu wehren!" Cifer bückte sich und griff nach der Gunblade. Er warf sie Squall zu, griff seine eigene Waffe und winkte ihm. "Komm mit. Es ist Zeit. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen."  
"Wovon redest du, verdammt?!", schrie der SEED außer sich. "Ich will endlich wissen, was hier..."  
"Hör endlich auf, dich zu fragen, was passiert", meinte Cifer. "Lass es einfach zu, denn die Antwort wirst du noch früh genug erfahren! Wehre dich nicht länger, es wird dich so oder so mit sich reißen!"  
Squall rieb sich die Stirn. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was Cifer da von sich gab, das alles ergab keinen Sinn. Welche Befehle hatte er gemeint? WAS, verdammt, ging hier vor, unter wessen Einfluss stand er?  
Doch die Gedanken und Zweifel an dem, was passierte, wurden mit einem Schlag bedeutungslos. Er spürte das Glühen, die ganze Zeit tief in ihm verborgen gelauert hatte und sich nun wieder an die Oberfläche drängte. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn, seine Menschlichkeit verließ ihn, das reine Böse hatte wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen.  
Cifer lächelte zufrieden, er sah es ihm an. Es geschah von einem Augenblick auf den anderen. Squalls Augen verfärbten sich wieder dunkel, seine zusammengesunkene Gestalt richtete sich auf und sprühte regelrecht vor neu erlangter Kraft. Ab und an zuckte es um seine Augen, Squall kämpfte mit sich, doch das andere, das Böse, was in ihm steckte, war seinem eigentlichen Ich haushoch überlegen. Squall selbst war zu schwach, um den Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Antrieb zu gewinnen. Cifer nickte leicht in Richtung Ausgang und gab dem SEED zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen, in das finale Blutvergießen, das er selbst so lange so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte.  
  
  
"Lass uns zurückgehen, bitte, Xell", flehte Kyra inständig und drückte seine Hand. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Aula, sie mussten doch die nichtsahnenden, feiernden Schüler vor der drohenden Gefahr warnen... doch das Bild, dass sich ihnen beiden bot, ließ sie erstarren. Das Wasser der Fontäne in der Haupthalle hatte sich hellrot gefärbt - Blut. Xell war sich nunmehr sicher, dass sie und die anderen Schüler des Gardens in höchster Gefahr schwebten.   
Er unterdrückte den Drang, sich erneut übergeben zu müssen, als er den blutigen Torso einer Oberstuflerin sah, den das Wasser anschwemmte. Unsanft riss er Kyra zu sich heran, um ihr den Anblick zu ersparen.   
Das Mädchen klammerte sich zitternd an ihn, doch überwältigte sie die Tränen. "Es ist okay", sagte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Xell.  
"Ich bringe dich hier weg", sagte der Junge entschlossen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von der übelst zugerichteten Mädchenleiche im Wasser wenden. Was immer es war, es musste wirklich unmenschlichen Ursprungs sein. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass jemand tatsächlich dazu in der Lage wäre, jemanden auf so bestialische Art regelrecht niederzumetzeln...  
Kyra drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schluchzte. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sie wollte stark sein, aber es gelang ihr nicht länger. "Wir können doch nicht... die anderen..."  
Xell löste sich von ihr und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. "Du musst fort von hier. Unbedingt. Ich muss Hilfe holen..."  
"Nein, Xell, ich kann dir doch auch..."  
"Hör gut zu, wir wissen nicht, wer diese Morde begangen hat, aber eins ist sicher, er ist noch hier im Garden. Und er - oder es - ist unglaublich stark und grausam... ich werde nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas zustößt!"  
"Aber gerade deshalb müssen wir..."  
"Nein, Kyra", unterbrach er sie. "Nicht wir. Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit. Ich werde Hilfe holen... Irvine und Selphie sind noch im Saal. Ich werde mit ihnen kämpfen. Wir dürfen keine Panik verbreiten, hörst du? Wenn wir da jetzt reinstürmen..."  
Kyra schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Xell, es ist mir egal, ich werde nicht verschwinden!"  
"Hör zu..."  
"NEIN! Die Antwort ist N...", erhob sie ihre Stimme.   
Xell presste ihr erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund. "Sei still!", zischte er. "Willst du uns auch noch in Gefahr begeben? Verdammt!"  
"Tut mir leid... aber bitte... lass mich mit dir gehen... wir finden dieses... Monster... und ich werde dir helfen..."  
Xell sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, noch länger mit ihr zu diskutieren. Jeden Moment könnte der Mörder erneut zuschlagen, und sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren. "Komm, gehen wir", forderte er seine Freundin auf.  
  
  
Verträumt blickte Selphie in den klaren Sternenhimmel und kuschelte sich in Irvines Jacke, die er ihr gegeben hatte, damit sie hier draußen auf der Terrasse nicht so fror. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und freute sich jedes Mal, wenn sie einen ihrer entrückten Seufzer ausstieß und zum zwanzigsten Mal beteuerte, wie gelungen die Party sei und wie gut alles liefe, und dass sie ja so glücklich sei. Irvine bemerkte, dass sie wohl etwas zu viel Wein getrunken hatte, ihre Wangen glühten, obwohl sie vor Kälte ein bisschen zitterte. Es hätte gar nicht besser laufen können. Eine angetrunkene Selphie brauchte einen Beschützer, und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als er? Außerdem war es so viel leichter, ihr endlich das zu sagen, was ihm schon lange auf dem Herzen lag.  
"Selphie?", begann er vorsichtig.  
"Hm?"  
"Du... siehst heute wirklich bezaubernd aus."  
"Das hast du schon ungefääääähr... 16 Mal gesagt."  
"So oft?"  
Sie nickte. "Ich habe es gezählt, bin ich nicht gut?"  
"Du bist großartig", pflichtete er ihr grinsend bei. "Also..."  
"Hm?", machte sie wiederholt.  
"Ich, ich.. also, ich... wollte dir saaagen... dass ich dich... also, du... ähm..."   
Sie sah zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. "Ich mag dich auch sehr gerne, Irvy Kinneas", sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte ihn.  
Irvine schwebte im siebten Himmel. Das ging ja viel einfacher, als er gedacht hatte. Der Abend war wirklich perfekt, könnte es noch schöner sein?  
"Saaaag maaaaaal", unterbrach sie jäh seine Gedanken. "Weißt du eigentlich wo Quistie steckt?"  
Irvines Stirn legte sich in Falten. Das war typisch Selphie. Seine romantische Stimmung verlor sich im Nu. "Nein, warum?"  
"Sie wollte vorhin nur kurz raus, frische Luft schnappen... haaab sie lange nicht gesehen. Und... Xell ist auch weg!"  
"Lass die beiden doch", murmelte Irvine. "Die sind bestimmt in der Mensa und stopfen Unmengen von Hot Dogs in sich hinein."  
Selphie legte den Kopf schief und grinste weiter. "Glaub ich nicht." Sie löste sich von ihm und lehnte sich an die Balkonbrüstung, von der aus man einen grandiosen Blick über den Vorplatz des Gardens hatte. "Wir haben ja genug... hm?"  
"Was ist?", fragte Irvine irritiert. Ihr Blick hatte sich plötzlich verfinstert und das strahlende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht war erloschen. Sie zog die Jacke noch etwas enger um sich.  
"Was ist denn, Selphie, frierst du?" Er folgte ihrem Blick, sah jedoch nichts außergewöhnliches. "Sollen wir wieder reingehen?"  
Sie nickte. "Ich habe irgendwie... ein komisches... Gefühl..."  
Irvine lächelte verständnisvoll. "Du hast bestimmt etwas zuviel getrunken. Komm, gehen wir."  
Selphie nickte erneut und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in den Ballsaal. Sie verscheuchte die Gedanken, die sich ihr aufdrängten, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sie wirklich nur etwas zuviel Alkohol im Blut und sah schon Gespenster. Sie hatte geglaubt, gerade Cifer über den Vorhof laufen zu sehen, aber das war doch unmöglich. Cifer war verschollen, wahrscheinlich längst tot. Dankbar sah sie zu Irvine herauf und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. 


	12. Kapitel 12

A/N: Weiß eigentlich nicht viel dazu zu sagen. :D   
Na ja, dieses Kapitel wird sicherlich für etwas Überraschung sorgen. Nehmt mir eventuelle Ungereimtheiten nicht übel, doch es war schwer genug, eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung für die Besessenheit von Squall und Cifer zu finden.   
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür gibt's den Schluss gleich hinterher. Read & Enjoy! Und schön rewieven, ja? :D  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
  
Die Wolken verdichteten sich. Die Luft wirkte elektrisiert, die Ankündigung eines nahenden Gewitters. Cifer spürte die ersten Regentropfen in sein erhitztes Gesicht rieseln. Missbilligend richtete er den Blick gen Himmel und murmelte irgendetwas in sich hinein, das Squall nicht verstehen könnte.   
Er wollte nicht hinsehen. Doch sein Blick wurde von dem grauenhaften Anblick beinahe magisch angezogen. Rinoa und Ellione, auf der Festbühne. Zwischen ihnen Quistis. Ihre leblosen Körper baumelten von der Decke und schwenkten im leichten Wind hin und her.  
Die Regentropfen wurden kräftiger. Erste Blitze zuckten am nachtschwarzen Himmel.  
"Warum tust du das?", fragte Squall angewidert. "Was soll das?"  
Cifer drehte sich zu ihm um. "Tu nicht so, Squall. Es ist... eine Opfergabe."  
"Du bist doch krank, Cifer, wirklich krank." Squall legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn verächtlich an. Fast wartete er darauf, dass Cifer ihn wieder angriff und ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Cifer war jedoch ganz ruhig. Nur seine Schultern bebten, als würde er jeden Moment in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen.   
"Er will es so", verkündete Cifer dann. "Er befiehlt es mir."  
Squall blickte neugierig auf. "Er?"  
"...Hyne."  
"HYNE?!"  
"Du weißt doch, wer Hyne ist, Squall?"  
Der Angesprochene senkte den Kopf. Hyne... Hyne war der Schöpfer, der Gott. Squall dachte an etwas, das er in einem Geschichtsbuch über ihn gelesen hatte.   
Hyne hatte die Welt erschaffen. Er hatte die Menschen erschaffen und die Monster verbannt, die die Menschheit bedrohte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, zog er sich zurück und legte sich schlafen, doch als er Jahrhunderte später wieder erwachte, musste er erkennen, dass sich die Menschen zahlreich vermehrt hatten. Zu zahlreich, fand er, und so schickte er sich an, die Anzahl der Menschen wieder zu verringern. Doch die Menschen wehrten sich, und das Unglaubliche geschah. Hyne wurde im Kampf von einem Menschen, einer Frau, besiegt. Er musste sich ergeben und seine Macht an die Person abgeben, die ihn besiegt hatte. Seit dieser Zeit existierte das Geschlecht der Hexen auf dieser Welt.  
  
Die Hexen.  
Die Hexen, die sie, Squall und die anderen, besiegt hatten.   
  
"Ich verstehe nicht...."  
"Was meinst du wohl, wer die Macht Artemisias übernommen hatte, nachdem ihr sie getötet habt, Squall?"  
"Edea..."  
"Leider falsch. Versuch es noch mal. Komm, denk nach, Squall, dann kommst du von alleine darauf."  
Der junge SEED überlegte fieberhaft, doch die Antwort musste er schuldig bleiben. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Hyne...   
Doch Cifer machte keine Anstalten, es ihm zu erklären.   
"Sag es mir, Cifer." Squalls Stimme hatte einen fast flehenden Unterton.  
"Die Antwort liegt doch auf der Hand." Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick. "Hyne."  
"Aber das ist nicht möglich! Er wurde besiegt, die Hexe hat ihn besiegt und ihn seiner Macht beraubt... diese Macht hat letzten Endes Edea angenommen..."  
"Edea ist tot. Rinoa ist tot. Es gibt keine Hexen mehr auf der Welt. Weißt du es nicht mehr? Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an Edeas Worte? Eine Hexe kann nicht sterben, bevor sie ihre Macht nicht vererbt hat. Doch haben Edea oder Rinoa ihre Macht an eine andere Hexe vererbt? Nein. Denn es gibt außer ihnen keine Hexen mehr."  
Squall rieb sich angestrengt die Stirn. Er versuchte, Cifers Worte zu verstehen, doch es ergab keinen Sinn.  
"Zeitkomprimierung", fuhr Cifer unbeirrt fort. "In der zeitkomprimierten Welt, die wir als die Wirklichkeit angesehen haben, mag diese Version stimmen. Doch unsere Dimension ist nicht die einzige, nicht die wirkliche. Es existieren zwei Zeitlinien. War es nicht so, dass du in eine andere Zeitlinie gefallen bist, nach dem Kampf gegen Artemisia? Du hättest in dieser Zeitschleife gefangen sein sollen... Aber dieses Miststück", er warf einen wütenden Blick auf die tote Rinoa, "hat dich davon abgehalten."  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Du wiederholst dich, Squall. Verwirrt? Es ist doch ganz einfach. Dies hier ist nicht die wirkliche Zeitepoche. Nicht die, die Hyne erschuf. Hyne war wütend, dass ein Mensch ihn seiner allmächtigen Position enthoben hatte, und setzte alles daran, diese zurückzugewinnen. Hyne ist der einzig wahre Schöpfer, er duldet keine weitere Macht neben sich. Der einzige Mensch, der dazu in der Lage war, Artemisia zu besiegen, warst du. Und so übernahm Hyne dich als sein Mittel zum Zweck. Es war nicht einfach, doch jetzt, da er dich auf seiner Seite hat, steht seiner Rache und schließlich seiner ultimativen Macht nichts mehr im Wege - bis auf die SEEDs."  
Squall begann, zu verstehen. Die ultimative Macht. Und er war das Werkzeug dazu.   
"Aber du bist stark, Squall. So stark, dass selbst Hyne Mühe hatte, dich zu unterwerfen. Doch letzten Endes hat er auch deinen Willen gebrochen - mit meiner Hilfe."  
"Deshalb... bist du..." Der SEED stockte.  
"Ich habe dich auf den rechten Weg geführt. Das war meine Aufgabe. Ich bin genauso ein Werkzeug wie du, Squall. Es ist eben unser Schicksal. Hyne ist die einzig wahre Existenz, er ist der Herrscher der Welt, seiner Welt. Niemand außer dir und den anderen SEEDs hatte die Macht, Artemisia zu besiegen. Und deshalb werden sie jetzt sterben."  
Er lief an Squall vorbei und drehte sich nach ihm um. "Kommst du jetzt? Es ist wirklich ungemütlich hier draußen. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns der Regen unser kleines Feuerwerk verdirbt, nicht wahr?"  
  
  
Xell ignorierte Kyras flehentlichen Blick. "Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen?", fragte er ungeduldig. "Du wartest hier. Ich bin ja sofort wieder da."  
Das Mädchen schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ich will nicht allein bleiben..."  
"Verdammt!", rief Xell wütend und lauter, als beabsichtigt. Über seinen eigenen Ausbruch erschrocken, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.   
"Bitte, Xell.." Ihre Stimme klang brüchig. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter.   
Nein, so konnte er sie nicht mit in den Ballsaal nehmen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in hysterische Tränen ausbrechen und damit das Interesse der Umstehenden auf sich ziehen, was Xell in Erklärungsnot bringen würde.   
Und dann war die Panik vorprogrammiert.  
"Nein, nein, und nochmals nein. Es dauert nur eine Minute. Ich hole Selphie und Xell. Dir wird nichts passieren, glaub mir."   
Damit drehte er sich um und ließ seine völlig aufgelöste Freundin stehen.  
  
Selphie gähnte ausgiebig. Sie und Irvine hatten eine Pause eingelegt und saßen plaudernd an einem der Tische. Der Abend war schon fortgeschritten, der Wein und das viele Tanzen mit Irvine hatten sie etwas schläfrig gemacht.  
"Bist du müde?", fragte Irvine fürsorglich.  
"Ein wenig", antwortete sie und gähnte wie zur Bestätigung noch einmal.  
"Soll ich dich zu deinen Quartieren bringen?"  
"Nein, ich werde... hey, da ist ja Xell!" Selphie sprang auf und lief auf den blonden Kickboxer zu. Sie zog die Stirn kraus, als sie seinen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Hey, alles okay mit dir? Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du bist!"  
"Sorry Selphie, keine Zeit für Small Talk", entgegnete Xell. "Ihr müsst sofort mitkommen. Habt ihr eure Waffen in greifbarer Nähe?"  
Selphie sah verwirrt von ihm zu Irvine. "Hm? Nein, sie sind in unseren Zimmern... Warum, ist was passiert?"  
"Das erkläre ich euch unterwegs. Holt schnell eure Waffen, und vergesst nicht, eure GF zu koppeln!"  
"Was um alles...", hob Irvine an.   
"Verdammt, kommt endlich!", verlangte Xell und lief schnellen Schrittes aus der Aula. Selphie und Irvine tauschten noch einen verwunderten Blick, dann folgten sie ihm.  
  
  
Squall hatte Mühe, mit Cifer mitzuhalten. Der Blonde eilte in Richtung Parkplatz, Squall folgte ihm mürrisch, ohne dass er die geringste Ahnung hatte, was Cifer dort wollte.   
Die Tür war verschlossen. Cifer griff sich kurzerhand den Feuerlöscher, der an der Wand hing, und schlug ein paar Mal kräftig damit gegen das Schloss, bis es aufsprang.  
"Na dann mal los", meinte er knapp und verschwand hinter ein paar parkenden Autos. Squall blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an die Dunkelheit hier, nur die Notbeleuchtung warf ein schwaches Licht in den Raum. Er bemerkte, dass das Tor nach draußen verschlossen war - die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit. Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Stirn. Flucht? Wovor? Vor wem? Cifer? Nein. Nicht Cifer war der Auslöser allen Übels... Hyne war es. Und Hyne war zu mächtig, als dass er ihm entfliehen könnte. Hyne war in ihm und kontrollierte ihn, je nach Bedarf. Hyne war Squall.  
Wie sollte er auch vor sich selbst fliehen?   
Du kannst nicht fliehen.   
Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Squall krümmte sich. Hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er wollte es nicht hören.   
Du kannst nicht vor mir fliehen. Du bist mein. Niemand wird mich besiegen. Denn du bist mein.   
Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
Weißt du es nun, Squall? Hast du deine Bestimmung erkannt? Es war alles vorherbestimmt... so sollte es sein.  
Dieses dämonische Lachen. Er fühlte, wie es zu pulsieren begann. Das Blut pumpte heftiger und heftiger in seinen Adern.   
Die finale Schlacht... die Zeit ist gekommen. Nun erfüllst du deine wahre Bestimmung. Die wahre Bestimmung eines SEEDs. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren.  
  
"Ah, hier ist es ja." Cifer trat hinter den Autos hervor, in den Händen zwei volle Benzinkanister. "Das dürfte reichen."  
Squall kam schlagartig wieder zu sich. Er atmete heftig.  
"Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Cifer.  
Squall schüttelte den Kopf. Ein paar Sekunden brauchte er, um sich zu sammeln. Er warf Cifer einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Was willst du denn damit anstellen?"  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Cifer legte den Kopf schief und rollte mit den Augen. "Ich werde den Garden in die Luft jagen. Zwar ist das nicht so spektakulär... am liebsten würde ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen meine Klinge in den Körper jagen. Aber das wäre unvernünftig. Dabei würden uns vielleicht einige durch die Lappen gehen, und das können wir ja nicht riskieren, hm?" Cifer trat etwas näher an ihn heran. "Weißt du, eigentlich gefällt es mir gar nicht, lediglich wieder die zweite Geige zu spielen."   
Er studierte Squalls Gesichtsausdruck.   
Der SEED vollzog gerade wieder die Verwandlung.   
Es war deutlich zu erkennen, wie Squall mit sich selbst, oder vielmehr mit seinem inneren Dämon kämpfte, obwohl es doch augenscheinlich war, dass er den Kampf wieder verlieren würde.   
Er sah dunkle Schatten in seinen Augen aufflammen, gefolgt von demselben geisteskranken, brennend roten Glühen wie in seinen eigenen Augen.  
Cifer nahm es mit einem genugtuenden Lächeln zur Kenntnis.   
"Aber es ist eben mein Schicksal. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nur darauf gewartet, endlich auch meine Rache zu bekommen."  
"Wie armselig du bist." Squalls Stimme klang dunkel. Es war nicht Squall, der zu ihm sprach. Cifers Gesichtszüge entgleisten. "Was sagst du?"  
"Armselig. Denn auch du wirst heute Nacht den Tod finden. Genau wie diese verdammten SEEDs und alle, die sich mir noch einmal widersetzen. Und dann wird mir die Welt zu Füßen liegen. Mir allein." Dann schulterte er seine Gunblade und warf Squall einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Gehen wir erst noch ein bisschen jagen? Hm?"  
  
  
Kyra war verschwunden.  
Eine beklemmende Befürchtung beschlich Xell. Er bat Selphie und Irvine, einzuhalten.  
"Was ist denn, Xell?", fragte Selphie ungeduldig. "Erklärst du uns jetzt endlich mal, was hier los ist?"  
"Warum sind hier alle Lampen ausgefallen?", fügte Irvine hinzu.  
Der Boxer reagierte nicht. Seine Augen suchten nach Kyra, doch sie war nicht zu sehen. Er hoffte, sie hätte sich irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht.  
Selphie schrie leise auf, als sie die Blutspuren auf dem Boden sah. "Was..."  
"Lauft", unterbrach Xell tonlos. "Holt eure Waffen, so schnell es geht, aber passt um Himmels Willen auf! Irgendjemand hat heute Nacht mindestens zwei Menschen getötet. Und dieser Jemand ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch hier im Garden. Beeilt euch!"  
Selphie starrte Xell entgeistert an und wurde kreidebleich. "Das kann doch nicht....!"  
"Lauft, verdammt!"  
Irvine handelte geistesgegenwärtig. Er ergriff ihre zittrige Hand und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Quartiere.  
Xell verschwand in die andere Richtung. Wenn Kyra irgendwohin geflüchtet war, dann womöglich in die Bibliothek - sie war vor kurzem erweitert worden, dort gab es seit neuestem einige Hinterzimmer, in die sich die Schüler zum ruhigeren Lesen zurückziehen konnten. Kyra war die einzige, die die Schlüssel für diese Zimmer besaß, und dort würde der Mörder vermutlich keine Menschenseele vermuten.  
Selphie und Irvine rannten so schnell wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren sie bei den Quartieren angelangt - auch hier war es stockfinster, überall im Garden außer in der Aula waren die Lichter ausgefallen. Es war unheimlich still hier, kein Laut außer ihren hastigen Schritten, die in dem Gang widerhallten, war zu hören.   
Sie kamen an Selphies Zimmer im Mädchentrakt an. Fahrig wühlte sie in ihrem Täschchen nach der Chipkarte, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
"Selphie..." Irvine schluckte. Selphie blickte zu ihm auf, während sie weiter in ihrer Tasche nach der Karte suchte. "Ja, ich hab sie ja gleeeeich!"  
"Selphie... sieh doch mal...", stammelte er und wies in den dunklen Gang. Sie wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, in die er zeigte, und kniff die Augen zusammen, um etwas zu erkennen.   
Etwas bewegte sich.  
Es kam auf sie zu.  
Nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt, ein Schatten.  
Ein Schatten, in einen silbergrauen Mantel gehüllt. Zwei rotglühende Augen stachen aus dem Dunkel hervor.  
Selphie erstarrte, als sie diese geisterhafte Gestalt erkannte. Sie bewegte sich langsam, aber stetig auf sie zu.  
  
"Kyra, bist du hier?", rief Xell, als er in die Bibliothek gestürmt kam. Keine Antwort.   
Auch hier war es stockfinster, nur der Mond schien hell durch das Glasdach. Xell tastete an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter, fand ihn und drückte drauf.   
Er schluckte, als er das umgefallene Bücherregal sah. Über den ganzen Boden lagen diverse Bücher verstreut. Er ging näher heran.  
Eine Hand.  
Eine blutüberströmte Hand lugte unter dem schweren Eichenholzregal hervor.  
Xells Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als er den Ring an dieser Hand erkannte, ein kleiner, filigraner Silberring mit einem Mondstein, den er ihr - Kyra - letztes Jahr an ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
  
  
Selphie konnte sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Irvine starrte ebenfalls wortlos auf die Silhouette, die sich durch die Dunkelheit auf sie zu bewegte. Und dann war der Schatten nah genug für sie, um ihn zu erkennen.  
Selphies Augen hatten sie nicht getäuscht.   
Es war Cifer.   
Und er war nicht allein, nein... hinter ihm trat Squall aus dem Dunkel, Squall, der jedoch verändert aussah. Er hatte dasselbe Glühen in den Augen wie Cifer, denselben hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Sie blieben vor ihnen stehen, wortlos, reaktionslos.  
Selphies Hände begannen zu zittern.   
"Mach auf, schnell", flüsterte Irvine, den die nackte Panik genauso gepackt hatte wie Selphie. "Schnell!",   
Selphie fand die Chipkarte und riss sie aus ihrer Tasche.   
Cifer und Squall bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie standen nur da und beobachteten das junge Paar bei ihrem verzweifelten Fluchtversuch.  
Die Karte entglitt Selphie. Sie schrie auf. Tränen der Angst stiegen in ihre Augen.  
Irvine reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und bückte sich nach der Chipkarte.  
  
Der Angriff Squalls kam so schnell, dass Selphie ihn nicht einmal sah.   
Im nächsten Moment lag Irvine am Boden und hauchte mit einem erstickten Röcheln sein Leben aus, dickes Blut quoll aus seiner aufgeschlitzten Kehle hervor und breitete sich unter seinem Kopf aus. Selphie starrte sekundenlang auf den Sterbenden. Squall war einen Schritt zurückgetreten, hinter im Squall, der ihn am Arm festhielt, als wollte er ihn aufhalten. Das war ihre letzte Chance.  
Selphie ergriff die Chipkarte, zog sie mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung durch den Scanner, sprang durch die sich öffnende Tür und verriegelte diese von innen, das alles innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils.  
Sie ließ sich von innen gegen die Tür fallen, rutschte auf den Boden und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Dann schrie sie, sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, wie wahnsinnig.  
  
  
Xell versuchte es mit aller Kraft, die in ihm steckte, doch so ein aus massivem Eichenholz gebautes, robustes Bücherregal anzuheben war selbst für ihn, den durchtrainierten Boxer, eine große Anstrengung, zumal sein Körper ihm kaum noch gehorchen wollte. Seine Beine drohten nachzugeben, jede einzelne Ader auf seinen Armen trat pulsierend hervor, während er das Regal hochzustemmen versuchte.  
Schließlich gelang es ihm.  
Kyras Körper lag, zwischen einem Haufen blutdurchtränkter Bücher, darunter. Sie war völlig deformiert - das Regal musste mit voller Wucht auf ihren zarten Körper gefallen und jeden einzelnen Knochen in ihr zermalmt haben.  
Xell empfand nichts. Da war nichts in ihm, außer Leere.   
Er kniete sich zu ihr und berührte ihr blutverklebtes Haar, streichelte über ihre Wange, schloss mit einer leichten Handbewegung ihre erstarrten Augen.  
Es ist meine Schuld. Das war der erste Gedanke, der ihm nun in den Sinn kam. Meine Schuld. Ich habe sie nicht beschützt... ich ließ sie gehen.   
Er küsste sie auf die Wange, dann erhob er sich und verließ die Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. 


	13. Kapitel 13

A/N: Geschafft! Hier ist das finale, gleichzeitig längste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und das Ende ist nicht zu pathetisch ^_^   
Ich möchte hier noch mal allen danken, die diese Story gelesen haben und für all die lieben Reviews, ihr habt mich damit sehr gut unterstützt. :) Vielen Dank ihr Lieben! So, und nun das letzte Kapitel.... Have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
  
Selphie beruhigte sich nur langsam.   
Doch sie wusste, sie würde sich beherrschen müssen.  
Wenn Cifer und Squall wollten, hätten sie mit Leichtigkeit die Tür zu ihrem Quartier auftreten und sie ebenso bestialisch abschlachten können, wie sie es gerade eben mit Irvine getan hatten.  
Sie zwang sich, ihr Schluchzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann stand sie auf lauschte an der Tür.  
Es war nichts zu hören.  
Waren sie noch da? Warteten sie auf sie?  
Selphie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um durch den in der Tür eingelassenen Spion zu sehen.  
Cifer und Squall schienen fort zu sein, doch es war stockfinster auf dem Flur, sie konnte es nicht wagen, das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Sie lauschte noch eine Weile angestrengt, um irgendeinen Atemzug, Schritte, irgendein Zeichen dafür, dass sich dort draußen jemand aufhielt, zu erhaschen, doch es blieb still. Gespenstisch still. Selphie fühlte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper überzog.  
  
  
HYNE.  
In Gedanken wiederholte Squall den Namen des Schöpfers immer und immer wieder.  
HYNE.  
Es war unmöglich.  
Und doch... es war die Realität.  
Er sah teilnahmslos zu, als Cifer den Inhalt der zwei vollen Benzinkanister im Gang vor der Aula verteilte. Der beißende Geruch stieg ihm unangenehm in die Nase.  
Mit ein paar kräftigen Bewegungen hatte Cifer selbst die Wände mit Benzin übergossen.  
Der gesamte Gang war mit einem öligen Film überzogen.  
HYNE.... warum?  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand", sagte Cifer plötzlich, ohne dass er selbst wusste, warum er es überhaupt sagte.  
Er ließ die Kanister achtlos fallen und trat, von einem inneren Impuls angetrieben, auf Squall zu.  
"Was?", fragte Squall skeptisch.  
"Gib... mir... deine... Hand..."  
Squall beobachtete, wie Cifers Augenfarbe sich plötzlich wieder verfärbte. Diesmal von dem heißen, roten Glühen zu einem dunklen, vernebelten Schatten. Auch seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Sie war tiefer, klarer... wie die Stimme in seinem eigenen Kopf. Hyne - oder ein Teil von Hyne - sprach aus Cifer.  
"Warum..." Squall stockte, als er seine eigene Stimme vernahm... sie klang genauso wie Cifers, oder vielmehr wie Hynes Stimme...  
"Gib mir deine Hand", wiederholte Cifer erneut, und schon ergriff er selbst die in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen steckenden Hände seines Mitstreiters.  
Squall schloss die Augen.  
Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Cifer ihm die Handschuhe abstreifte und auf den Boden warf. Cifer drückte Squalls Hände so fest er nur konnte.  
Squall sah nicht, wie helle Lichtblitze plötzlich zwischen ihnen beiden hin- und her schossen, helle Blitze, vermischt mit schwarzen, wabernden Nebelfäden, die aus Cifers Körper geschossen kamen und sich in seinen eigenen Körper bohrten, regelrecht von ihm aufgesaugt wurden.   
Das einzige, was er bemerkte, und das sehr intensiv, war ein plötzlicher Schmerz, der ihn wie ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl durchfuhr. Nein, kein Schmerz, es war... Kraft. Reine, pure Kraft durchströmte seinen geschwächten Körper und erfüllte ihn wieder mit neuem Leben, machte ihn... übermächtig.  
Er fühlte sich unbesiegbar. Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr seinen Lippen, als die Veränderung seines Körpers eintrat. Einen kurzen Augenblick drohten seine Beine nachzugeben, doch er fing sich noch und stand mit beiden Beinen fest auf den Boden. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen. Was er fühlte, hatte er in diesem Ausmaß noch nie gespürt.  
Macht. Ultimative Macht. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, das sich in ihm ausbreitete.   
Wille... Ein Wille, so stark, wie er ihn nie gekannt hatte, tiefste Überzeugung, dass er handeln musste, und zwar schnell.  
Er öffnete die Augen und trat an Cifer vorbei, der geschwächt, vollkommen ausgelaugt, am Boden lag und schwer atmete, als sei er gerade Opfer seiner selbst geworden. Und in gewissem Maße war es auch so.  
  
Cifer erinnerte sich nicht. Jegliche Erinnerung an all das, was in den vergangenen Tagen und Stunden geschehen war, wurde nichtig, ausgelöscht.  
Jegliche Kraft, die er besessen hatte, war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nicht, er taumelte, bevor er wieder auf den Boden sank. Sein silbergrauer Mantel sog das Benzin in sich auf, der beißende Gestank benebelte seine ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Sinne.  
Die Erinnerungen waren ausgelöscht.  
Cifer wusste weder, wo er sich befand, noch was geschehen war.  
Hilflos sah er zu Squall auf, der jedoch nur hämisch lachte - so wie er, Cifer, ihn selbst ausgelacht hatte, zuvor.  
Squall beugte sich zu ihm herunter und grub eine Hand in sein Haar. Cifer biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich den unangenehmen Schmerz nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Ich brauche dich nicht mehr", sagte die tiefe Stimme. "Du bist nutzlos für mich geworden."  
Er holte aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.  
Cifers Kopf flog zurück und prallte hart auf dem Boden auf, und er versank in reiner, dunkler Schwärze.  
  
  
Xell hatte alles beobachtet.  
Er versuchte, seine Angst und sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Dort stand Squall, in der einen Hand die bläulich im Mondlicht schimmernde Gunblade. Er konnte Squalls Kraft förmlich spüren - eine Kraft, viel stärker noch als die Artemisias. Es war die pure Energie, sein Körper schien durch den plötzlichen Kraftzuwachs regelrecht zu glühen.  
Sollte er flüchten? Oder Squall angreifen?  
Er könnte einen Angriff nicht ohne weiteres riskieren, nicht allein... Squall war stärker.   
Doch mit Selphie und Irvine hätte er eine Chance, diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu bereiten.  
Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, die Bilder all der Toten, die er in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, drohte vor Spannung zu zerspringen, fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er nun handeln sollte.  
Doch seine Gedanken wichen schlagartig der schieren Angst, er fühlte, dass er entdeckt worden war.  
Squall hatte ihn bemerkt.  
Er drehte sich langsam um und sah in seine Richtung. Dann lachte er, ein tiefes, dunkles Lachen.  
  
"Xell...", vernahm er die schwache, gebrochene Stimme Cifers. "Bring... dich in... Sicherheit..."  
"Xeeeeeeeeeell!", hörte er noch eine andere, helle, angsterfüllte Stimme hinter ihm rufen.   
Selphie.   
Oh Gott, nicht auch noch Selphie.   
Sie rannte so schnell, dass sie in Xell stieß und ihn fast zu Boden riss. Geistesgegenwärtig ergriff er ihren Arm und drückte ihn so fest, dass ihr die Tränen kamen, doch sie sagte nichts, weinte nicht, schrie nicht vor Schmerz. Ihr war die Gefahr bewusst, in der sie sich befanden.   
Und dann sah sie Squall, der mit gezückter Gunblade über dem ohnmächtigen Cifer stand.  
"Er ist es", sagte Xell leise. "Squall."  
Er und Selphie wechselten einen kurzen Blick, und dann war ihnen klar, was sie zu tun hatten. Selbst wenn sie den Kampf nicht überleben sollten - was wahrscheinlich der Fall sein würde - sie mussten versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
Selphie handelte als erste. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich kurz - wie gut, dass sie so geübt im Umgang mit der Magie war.   
Es dauerte nur ein, zwei Sekunden, dann sprudelte ein gleißendes, grünlich-hellblaues Licht direkt aus ihren Händen auf Cifers regungslosen Körper. Cifer spürte das helle Licht, das in ihn drang und ihn von innen mit warmer, heilender Kraft durchflutete.  
Xell dankte ihr im Stillen dafür, dass sie Heilen gekoppelt hatte. Nun war er an der Reihe.   
Cifer warf Selphie einen dankbaren Blick zu.   
Ein kurzer Blick, der mehr zu erklären schien, als Cifer es mit Worten hätte tun können.   
  
Selphie nickt ihm kurz, fast unmerklich, zu und stellte sich wieder in Kampfposition. In der nächsten Runde war sie wieder an der Reihe.  
Xell hatte sich soweit konzentriert, um einen Zauberspruch auszusprechen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Selphie, eine stumme Aufforderung, seinen Zauber sinnvoll einzusetzen, sprach er Tripel auf sie.  
Selphie war schnell. Cifer hatte sich noch nicht genügend gesammelt, um angreifen zu können, und so zauberte sie Hast auf ihn, Shell auf sich selbst und Xell. Sie hoffte, es wäre die richtige Entscheidung.  
Squall griff nicht an. Er wartete einfach ab, stand nur mit der Gunblade in der Hand da und sah sie mit seinem eisernen Blick an.   
  
Cifer stand hinter ihm und hob die Hyperion über den Kopf, um zuzuschlagen. Der Schlag würde nicht tödlich sein, Squall war zu stark, doch wenn er ihn richtig traf, würde er ihm genug Schaden zufügen, um ihn kurzzeitig ins Wanken zu bringen, so dass Xell und Selphie wieder angreifen konnten.  
Doch Cifer kam nicht dazu, ihm die scharfe Klinge in den Schädel zu jagen.   
  
Der Zauber verlor seine Wirkung und wurde durch einen plötzlichen, weißglühenden Schmerz ersetzt. Die Qualen, die ihn überkamen, waren fast unerträglich, es war, als würde sein Körper von innen auseinandergerissen. Sein Herz schmerzte, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, er verlor den Verstand.  
In Windeseile hatte Squall sich zu ihm gedreht und ihn mit einem einzigen, kräftigen Schlag zu Boden gestreckt. Kalter, scharfer Stahl bohrte sich in seine Schulter, Blut spritzte hervor. Der jähe Schmerz ließ ihn in die Knie gehen. Er war noch nicht stark genug... sie würden den Kampf verlieren... Niemand würde Hyne besiegen können, niemand.  
Irgendwo in weiter Ferne glaubte er, Selphie aufschreien zu hören.   
  
Xell schlug zu. Mit aller Kraft, die sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte, rammte er Squall die Fäuste in den Körper. Doch Squall verzog nicht einmal eine Miene, er war wie ein Roboter, ließ die Schläge über sich ergehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.   
Xell sprang zurück, um sich auf den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten.  
Selphie heilte Cifer erneut, und dann war er, Cifer, an der Reihe. Er konzentrierte sich und nahm sämtliche Kraftreserven zusammen, dann schlug er zu.  
Die scharfe Klinge seiner Gunblade verfehlte Squall. Er war zur Seite gesprungen, so schnell, dass Cifer es nicht hatte sehen können.  
Der SEED lachte nur.   
Er hob die Hände gen Himmel, schloss die Augen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Ein Zauberspruch.   
Selphie versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen, doch Squall gab nur unverständliche Worte in einer Sprache von sich, die sie nicht kannte, es schien eine Phantasiesprache zu sein, oder eine Sprache... aus einer anderen Welt?  
Squall presste seine Handflächen aneinander und verstummte für einen sekundenlangen Moment der Konzentration.   
Das letzte Wort, um den Zauber zu vollenden, schrie er aus vollem Leibe.   
"VENOM!"  
  
Ein gigantischer Feuerball erschien aus dem Nichts. Fraß sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch das Benzin. Raste auf Xell und Selphie zu, so schnell, dass sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. Die Flammenwand schien sie regelrecht zu verschlucken.  
Sofort stand alles in Flammen. Dicke, sich gierig durch die Wände fressende Flammen.  
Cifer schrie vor Schmerzen, als er das glühend heiße Feuer spürte, das an seinem Mantel leckte und sich um seinen ganzen Körper schlängelte. Er schlug und trat besinnungslos um sich, doch das Feuer fraß sich weiter durch seine Kleidung und seine Haut, glühender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, immer wieder und immer heftiger, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.  
Es war das Ende.   
Er war geschlagen, er würde hier und jetzt sterben, so wie er es in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte.  
  
Squall stand inmitten des Flammenmeeres, ihm schien es nichts anhaben zu können. Sekundenlang sah er fast andächtig in die hellen, orangeroten Flammen, dann stieß er die große Schwingtür auf und trat in den Festsaal.  
Es war das reinste Inferno.  
Das Feuer hatte sich seinen Weg durch die Aula gebahnt und breitete sich blitzschnell aus. Überall liefen in Panik schreiende Schüler herum, einige rannten zum Balkon, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und behinderten sich dabei gegenseitig. Einige gingen zu Fall und versanken in den immer höher schlagenden Flammen, andere schafften es bis auf den Balkon und sprangen in Panik von der Brüstung. Es bedeutete genauso den sicheren Tod für sie.  
Squall erkannte Niida, der geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Feuerlöscher griff, doch das Feuer war schneller. Es züngelte an seinen Armen und Beinen, er gab einen letzten, heiseren Schrei von sich, dann fiel er in das rasende Meer aus Flammen.   
Überall schienen sie neue, kleine Feuerbälle zu gebären, die sich in Windeseile zu stetig anwachsenden Flammenbergen entfalteten.  
Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das Feuer durch den ganzen Garden gezogen haben würde.  
Ihr wolltet es so, sagte die Stimme in Squall.   
Ihr wolltet mich in die Hölle verbannen. Nun seid ihr selbst in der Hölle. Verdammte SEEDs.  
Angewidert drehte er sich weg und verließ den Saal, ließ das tobende Inferno ungerührt hinter sich.  
  
"Xell, jetzt!"  
Squall blieb stehen und sah sich suchend um. Das war doch Selphies Stimme? War sie etwa noch am Leben? Das war unmöglich, niemand überlebte dieses Höllenfeuer!   
Xell tauchte durch das Feuer hindurch, schoss auf ihn zu und prügelte blindlings auf ihn ein. Der talentierte Kickboxer hämmerte eine Combo nach der anderen in Squalls Körper, stärker, durchschlagender als zuvor. Die Schläge schienen aus dem Nichts zu kommen, Squalls Augen suchten nach Xell, doch es ging viel zu schnell.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Selphies Gestalt auftauchen, ihr Körper seltsam durchscheinend. Nun dämmerte es ihm. Diese verdammten SEEDs waren wirklich stets perfekt vorbereitet! Eine schattenhafte Erinnerung an den Kampf gegen Artemisia schoss durch seinen dröhnenden Kopf. Damals hatten er und die anderen in gefährlich angeschlagenem Zustand auf Heldentränke zurückgegriffen und waren so für kurze Zeit unbesiegbar geworden. Verdammt!  
Xell hatte seine Spezial-Technik erreicht. Noch immer prasselten die kräftigen Schläge nur so auf seinen geschundenen Körper ein.  
"Gut so, Xell!", schrie Selphie. Der Boxer hielt inne und trat zurück, die plötzliche Kraft wich aus seinem Körper und hinterließ ihn ausgelaugt, kraftlos.   
Selphie nutzte den Moment, um ihn zu heilen, währenddessen trat Cifer in Aktion.   
Squall traute seinen Augen nicht, als er den blonden Jungen erblickte.   
Cifer lebte!   
Er war schwer angeschlagen, die Flammen hatten ihm zahlreiche, nicht zu bluten aufhören wollende Wunden zugefügt, doch das setzte auch in ihm ungeahnte Kräfte frei. Er war bereit, die Teufelsklinge einzusetzen.  
Seine Augen wurden zu kleinen Schlitzen. Er duckte sich und raste pfeilschnell auf Squall zu, der den Angriff zu spät sah, um ihn abzuwehren. Zu überraschend war die Attacke gekommen, zu schnell selbst für ihn.   
  
Die Gunblade in Cifers Händen schien sich selbständig zu machen. Er brauchte sie gar nicht führen, sie raste von allein durch die Luft und bohrte sich in Squalls Körper.   
Irgendwo explodierte etwas. Ein lauter Knall mischte sich mit den Schmerzensschreien des besessenen SEEDs und dem Knistern der Flammen.  
Selphie klammerte sich an Xells Arm. Sie wollte nicht ängstlich sein, sie durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, doch es war zuviel für sie.  
Xell reagierte nicht. Ausdruckslos beobachtete er, wie Cifer die Klinge tiefer in Squalls Körper stieß, wie Squall sich vor Schmerzen und Überraschung aufbäumte.  
Cifer zog die blutverschmierte Gunblade aus dem Körper des Sterbenden und sank kraftlos keuchend nach hinten.   
Er schloss seine Augen.   
War es nun vorbei? Was war eigentlich vorbei?   
Was war überhaupt passiert?   
Er konnte es nicht sagen. Keine Erinnerungen an das, was in den letzten Tagen und Stunden geschehen war - so sehr er auch versuchte, die Erinnerungen daran heraufzubeschwören, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
  
Squall ächzte, würgte, und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Er war noch lebendig, trotz der Stahlklinge, die sich tief in seine Brust gegraben hatte.  
Xell ging zu ihm herüber, stand über dem Mann, der einmal sein Freund gewesen war.   
Er zitterte. Er wünschte nichts mehr, als vor reiner Raserei, Wut und Frustration zu schreien.   
Es war genauso seine Schuld wie jedermanns, was aus Squall geworden war, und es hatte nichts gegeben, das er hätte tun können, um es zu aufzuhalten.   
Er war wieder imstande gewesen, jemanden zu retten, der ihm etwas bedeutete. Er war kein Retter. Er war ein SEED. Ein Mörder.  
Jede einzelne Faser seines zitternden Körpers schien erfroren zu sein, als ob sie in einem plötzlichen Eisregen abgestorben waren. Umgekommen. Sein Verstand war wie eine Kerze, die erloschen war. Ausgelöscht. Er glaubte, dass ob sein gesamter Körper taub geworden war. Tot.  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
Cifer wirkte gefasst. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine tiefe Furche gebildet, er verlor kein Wort über das Geschehene, während sie durch die Eingangshalle rannten. Überall brannte es, das Feuer hatte sich mittlerweile im gesamten Garden ausgebreitet. Sie mussten sich sehr beeilen, wahrscheinlich würde gleich alles in die Luft fliegen, und sie rannten, was das Zeug hielt. Doch sie alle waren mit ihren Kräften am Ende. Selphie war ohnmächtig geworden, Xell trug sie.  
Xell wunderte sich nicht wirklich darüber, dass Cifer keinerlei Trauer oder Schock zeigte, doch selbst einen scheinbar gefühllosen Menschen wie ihn müsste dieses schauerliche Bild doch mitten ins Herz getroffen haben.   
Schließlich war auch er viele Jahre an diesem Garden gewesen, auch wenn es für ihn nicht die glücklichsten Jahre waren.  
Xell selbst jedoch war zu schockiert, um überhaupt richtig begreifen zu können, was heute Nacht geschehen war. Das, was er da eben mit angesehen hatte, war schlimmer, als alles andere, was er je in seinem Leben erleben musste.   
Natürlich hatte auch er, der kampfbereite SEED, unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen, aber nie hatte ihn das so sehr getroffen.  
  
"Wir sind gleich draußen", rief er geistesabwesend. "Schneller, Cifer, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"  
  
Cifer wäre ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr! Noch nie hatte er sich so dem Tode näher gefühlt als dem Leben. Doch der Schock saß ihm in allen Gliedern, und er wusste, wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, dann würden sie hier wirklich noch alle drauf gehen.  
Sie rannten hinaus ins Freie und sprangen über die Absperrung, die ihnen noch den Weg in die Freiheit versperrte. Die ohnmächtige Selphie in seinen Armen behinderte Xells Schnelligkeit enorm, doch er hatte schon ganz andere Situationen gemeistert. Sie rannten und rannten, und langsam entfernten sie sich endlich weit genug von dem Gebäude, so dass für sie keine Gefahr mehr bestand, von den Auswirkungen der wahrscheinlichen Explosion getroffen zu werden.  
  
In einem nahe gelegenen Waldstück verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und blieben schließlich stehen. Xell blickte sich um. Der Garden war nun weit genug entfernt.  
  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall flog das Gebäude in die Luft.   
Blutrote Flammen zuckten lichterloh in den langsam hell werdenden Morgenhimmel. Funken sprühten und erhellten die ganze Umgebung, beißender Rauch erfüllte die Luft.  
  
Xells Miene war wie versteinert. Er verbot sich jegliche Emotionen.   
Obwohl dieses Gebäude einst seine Heimat und Ausbildungsstätte gewesen war, dort hatte er den größten Teil seines Lebens verbracht. Dort hatte er Freunde und seine Freundin gefunden.   
  
Und verloren.  
  
  
Noch lange, nachdem der Brand erloschen war, saßen die drei regungslos da.   
Keiner traute sich, die Stille zu durchbrechen.   
Es herrschte ein stilles Einvernehmen darüber, nicht über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu reden.   
Es würde ihnen nur bewusst machen, dass es geschehen und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war... dass es kein böser Albtraum war, sondern grausame Realität.  
Xell hielt die leise weinende Selphie in den Armen, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Wortlos erhob sich Cifer. Einen Moment lang blickte er in die Ferne, in die Richtung, in der sich ehemals der Garden befunden hatte, wo nun nur noch dicke Rauchschwaden zu sehen waren.  
Er drehte sich zu Xell und Selphie um. In seinen Augen lag die stumme Bitte um Verständnis, und noch etwas anderes, etwas, das Xell nicht deuten konnte. War es... Schuldbewusstsein?   
Etwas in ihm wollte Cifer aufzuhalten, doch er tat es nicht. Cifer hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst, und ohne dass er, Xell, sich darüber bewusst war, wusste er, was der ehemalige Hexenritter vorhatte.  
  
Cifer stand noch lange am Kai und starrte auf das Wasser, das ruhig und klar vor ihm lag. Stundenlang stand er so da, andächtig auf das glitzernde Wasser blickend.  
Lange dachte er darüber nach, was geschehen war und was einst hätte sein können.  
Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, ein SEED zu werden.  
Mit jedem Augenblick kehrten die Erinnerungen nach und nach zurück.  
  
Und dann kam die Stimme.  
  
Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Cifer.   
  
Er wollte schreien, vor Angst und vor Hilflosigkeit, doch der Schrei erstickte ihm im Hals, er riss den Kopf zurück und starrte in die aufgehende Sonne, sie brannte ihm in den Augen, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Er würde nie wieder überhaupt irgendetwas spüren.  
  
Als Selphie und Xell später nach ihm suchten, fanden sie nur noch einen Fetzen verkohlten, ehemals silbrig-grauen Stoffes im weißen Sand.  
  
Xell schloss die Augen. Selphie sagte etwas und ergriff seine Hand, aber er nahm es nicht wahr. Ihre Berührung schien Millionen Meilen entfernt, die Berührung so leicht wie die eines Schmetterlings, Nein, weniger noch. Nichts.  
  
Er hörte nichts, fühlte nichts.  
Wie die Toten.  
Denn er war einer von ihnen.  
Er hatte getan, was er hatte tun müssen.   
  
SEEDs kämpften. Und sie überlebten immer.  
Doch innerlich war er bereits tot.  
  
  
  
  
Ende 


End file.
